How To Save A Life
by RaquellaRose
Summary: Rikku lost one of her best friends when she was younger. Will he ever come back? If he does will he be the same? But she still has Gippal and to make her feel better he signed her up for singing competetion! Not a happy Rikku! Chap 9!
1. Prolouge

**Hi people! This is my first Final Fantasy FanFic. Wow, lots of "F's" lol. So forgive me. The first chapter is long and very boring. But it will get better! Trust me it can only go up. I didn't know if Rikku's mom has a name, so I gave her one. Please review. I'll have another chap up very soon. I figure since I have to explain everything in the first chap, I should make the next chap soon and good. Well enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything from FFX or FFX-2, except the Caine and Magnum. Oh and Sorry for any spelling errors!**

Before anyone knew her as the spunky Al-Bhed girl who helped defeat Sin and Venagun, she was just Rikku. She grew up on the Bilknel Island where her father Cid had made all the Al- Bhed a home. And not just a home, but the "Home." A place where the Al-Bhed didn't have to be afraid of the Yevonites.

Rikku grew up there with her mother (Raine), father, brother, and her two best friends; Gippal and Magnum. Not being a girly girl, Rikku didn't like hanging out with girls. All they wanted to do was play inside with their dollies. Rikku liked to go on digs and build Machina, come home dirty and greasy. There was nobody she trusted more in the whole world than Magnum and Gippal. However Magnum's father was another case.

Caine was power hungry. He didn't like being Cid's second in command, and he disliked it even more that the Al-Bhed had to hide from Spira. No matter how many times Caine tried to convince Cid that the Al-Bhed needed to rise against the rotten Yevonites, but Cid never budged. Cid knew that the Al-Bhed would just be killed. Caine become angrier and more hostile every day. Magnum never stayed home, always hiding at Rikku's or Gippal's. Raine started to become concern for Magnum. So one day while Cid and brother were out on a dig, and while the kids were in the basement of the machina factory, Raine went to the top floor to confront Caine. Thinking if she did it without Cid to make Caine angry, maybe she could talk some reason with him. Boy, was she wrong.

Raine never found herself the most courageous person. She would never go out looking for trouble. Especially since she was a mom. Her children were the most important things to her, beside Cid of course. But as a mom, she couldn't dare to see to see a child scared, and lately Magnum has become more and more terrified at everything. A couple of times she would run into Rikku's room to find that Magnum had snuck in and was screaming in his sleep on Rikku's floor. Raine had heard from Cid about Caine's temper. She also heard about his ambitious about Caine's rising to take over Cid's place. It was rumored the Caine was gathering a following of other Al-Bhed's who didn't want to be in hiding anymore. Cid told Raine not to worry, but of course she did.

She climbed to the top of the Machina factory, where Cid and Caine designed the top Machina. She walked in hoping to find Caine, and of course he was in there. As she walked in and shut the door behind her, Caine stood up from the control panel where he was adjusting the sequences of one of the machine.

"Raine, to what do I owe the pleasure." Caine asked his voice as cold as usual. Raine always thought that it was the death of his wife that made him so cold, but more and more she was convinced that he was just a ruthful, vindictive being.

"Have you seen Magnum?" Raine asked, flicking a piece of blonde hair out of her face and stand across from him.

"Probably out playing some sort of childish games with your kid." Caine said as he sat back down and started pressing buttons into the control panel. "Haven't seen him since last night." He added.

Raine walked around the control panel until she was hovering over him. She laid her hand down right next to the panel, which made him look up at her.

"That's right. You probably haven't seen your son since last night since he was having nightmare's at my place. Found him sleeping on Rikku's floor." She said bitterly. "Again." She added even more coldly. Cain glared back at her.

"Your point is?"

"My point is maybe if you stop spending so much time up here, or threatening my husband, or trying so hard to over throw the Yevonites, you can worry about your only son." Raine replied.

It was at this then that Rikku, Gippal, and Magnum were done fixing their Machina down stairs and was heading up stairs when they heard Caine yelling "Are you telling me how to raise my kid?"

"Uh-oh" Magnum said, knowing that voice from anywhere.

"Who you think he is yelling at?" Gippal asked.

Rikku knew. Who else could of it been? Her dad and brother were gone. Gippal lived with his grandmother and she was too old to stand up to Caine. Who else was bold enough, and who cared enough to stick out her back for a scared boy. Her mom.

"Mom." She said, and ran up to the top floor with Magnum and Gippal running behind her.

"I would never do that Caine." She said calmy, trying to calm Caine down. "I'm just trying to tell you how scared your son is."

"He's a teenager now Raine, almost an adult. He has got to learn not to be a fraidy cat and to be a real man." Caine barked. Raine folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"And what is a real man?" She asked.

At this question a cold smile crossed Caine's lips. "A real man is one who does not have his people, hide in the middle of a dessert from the rest of spira."

"You want us all dead Caine? Because you lead us into a battle against Yevon and the only kind of men we will become will be cold and six feet under." Raine growled.

"Better dead and us putting up a fight then living a cowards existence." Caine shouted standing up so that he was hovering over Raine.

Rikku had made it to the door and was about to fling it open when she felt a tug on her shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" Gippal asked her, pulling her back.

"You don't want to see him when he is angry." Magnum said quietly, starting to shake with fear.

Rikku didn't care. She heard Caine scream before, and 9 times out of 10 it ends with a fight. And she didn't think just because her mom was a woman, it was going to save her. However the boys were right. She was only 12, Magnum 13, and Gippal 14. There was no way a group of teenagers was going to take on a 6'5" 32 yr old giant.

"Go get pops, Magnum."Rikku whispered quickly. Magnum open his mouth to protest but Rikku cut him off. "Look if your dad see's you he is probably going to get worse, I'm not leaving my mom, and Gippal can hold me off till you get back."

"Hurry Magnum." Gippal said. Magnum nodded and hurried back down the stairs while Rikku and Gippal listened to the following argument.

"You really are an Idiot!" Raine shouted, losing her temper.

"Excuse me?" Caine barked back.

"You are not a real man. A real man does not risk hundreds of lives, just to make a point!" Rained said. Caine's face contorted with rage. Then Rain grinned at Caine. "And that is why you will never be half the man or leader that Cid is." Those last words sent Caine over the edge.

Caine grabbed Raine by the throat and as if she was a rag doll, threw her across the room, where she collide with the wall. At this point there was no holding off Rikku, she burst through the door, closely followed by Gippal.

"Mom!" Rikku yelled. Raine tried lifting her self off the floor. Rikku ran over to help her.

"Rikku, get out of her." Raine huffed. Rikku ignored her. Caine started for Raine again, when Gippal stepped in his way. Caine punched him so hard that like Raine, he went flying.

Rikku got up in front of her mother and lunged herself at Caine. The only different between her attack and Gippal's is that she had a weapon. As she lunged herself she pulled out a screwdriver out of her belt. She had been using it earlier on the machine in the basement. Now she used her full strength and stuck it in his left shoulder. Unfortunately it was only enough to slow him down.

He got up laughing. "Got some spunk in ya, don't cha?" He asked. Rikku got up again. Caine was ended up back at the control panel. He picked up his large glass that he was drinking out off and threw it at Rikku. She ducked and it mashed against the wall behind her.

What she didn't know is that Gippal had gotten up. One of the shards of glass stabbed him straight in his eye. "ARRRRR!" Gippal screamed. Rikku flipped around.

"Gippal!" She shouted and ran to his side. His eye was bleeding something fierce.

"Enough!" Raine yelled. She had finally gotten to her feet. Blood was trickling down from her head. "Now your hurting children?" She asked.

Caine laughed again. "Your right. A real man protects others." Caine said. His face contorted in a wicked smile. Rikku was holding a pained Gippal, but for years later Caine's eyes would be etched in her memories.

They weren't Al-Bhed anymore. They were big, practically black. Nothing human lied in them anymore. He reached underneath the control panel and grabbed a sleek machine gun.

"If only Cid was man enough to protect his family." Caine said coldly and shot Raine straight in the head.

It happened so fast. Raine's body crumpled to the ground. Not a word left her lips.

"MOM!" Rikku shouted. She looked at Caine to see the Machina was aimed at her. Gippal saw this through his other eye and tried pulling her behind him.

"CAINE!" Everyone looked through the door to see Brother, Cid, and Magnum. Brother and Cid had Machina guns like Caine did. Magnumn was behind both of them.

"Ah, the real man has arrived." Caine said, switching his aim on Cid. Cid looked at his daughter, then to Gippal, and then finally to the body of his wife.

"Why?" Cid whispered.

Caine thought about it for a minute. "You know what, I have not a clue." He laughed. Brother gave a yell of anger and fired at Caine. Caine jumped out of the way, still laughing. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and clicked it.

"Your done for Cid." Caine said with a smirk. "I'll be back soon but don't worry, you'll be joining your wife soon." Caine said.

Cid went to pull the trigger of his Machina but then there was a loud rumble outside. Then something shot through the window. It was a grappling hook. It dug it claw into the ceiling, a rope attached to it.

Caine ran to the window, and using his gun, sailed down the rope. He was then surrounded by a gang of Al-bhed on motorcycles. Caine hopped on his and looked up. "You could of worked with us Cid. But we not let you keep us here for the Yevonities or Sin to slaughter!"

Cid and Brother began to fire, but Caine had already hit a button on the cycle. A temporary defense shield popped up, and the bullets bounced off. "I'll find you Magnum!" Caine gave a final yell. Then he and his band of misguided Al-bhed misfits drove off.

Cid turned around to find Rikku holding her dead mother, sobbing. Brother went over and held Rikku, and began to cry to. Magnum had lifted Gippal up.

"Magnum take Gippal to the medical ward." Cid said.

"Sir I-" Magnum started. He was dazed. This all was HIS fault. He knew it, Raine was trying to protect him.

"Not now Mangum." Cid stated and walked over to his children. Magnum left with Gippal while the left the family to his mourning.

Rikku sat in her room alone. Her mother was to be buried the next day. Brother was with his friends, being consoled. Cid was with his council, devising a plan to find Caine. Gippal was sleep in the Medic ward, he could never use his right eye again. As for Magnum, Rikku couldn't find him. However, at that moment there was a knock from outside her window. She opened it up to find Magnum.

"What are you doin?" Come in." Rikku said hoarsely, she had spent all day crying. Magnum shook his head and as he did she realized he had a pack on his back. "Whats going on?"

"I'm going to find my father and make him pay." HE said simply. Rikku shook her head fiercely.

"No, no, no, no! Let my father handle this." She said. She opened her mouth to talk some sense into him, but he held up a hand.

"Listen. Your mom was like my mom. He killed my mom. Simple. Plus she was trying to protect me." He said. "I got to do this." He added. Rikku understood.

"He killed my mom too, I'm coming with you." She said then started to twirl to grab her things but Magnum cut her off.

"No. You have to stay here." Rikku shook her head. "If you come then and I can't protect you I'll kill myself." He said simply.

Rikku then gave in. She leaned through the window and hugged him. "Here." She said and ran to her bedside table and pulled out a small purse of gil. "Take it, I wont need it."

HE smiled and took it. "Come back home soon." She said and then because she was afraid she would never see him again, she kissed him. Magnum was surprised, but he realized that he loved Rikku. He kissed her back and after a moment they broke apart.

"I promise, I'll come back." He said and took off into the night.

**Years passed. Gippal and Rikku contuined to be best friends. Then he left for the Crimson squad. Just like Magnum Gippal promised to come back. And just liked when Magnum left, Rikku kissed Gippal. When Rikku was 15, she, Yuna, and the other guardians defeated Sin. 2 years later, when she was 17 she and Gullwings defeated Vegnagun and found Tidus. Then the Gullwings went their seperat ways. Paine went to Bellville where she, Baralai, and Nooj worked together to create a new Spira. Yuna now reunited with Tidus, spent the days happily together in Besaid. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra went to help Cid build a new home. Rikku decided to help another Al-bhed. Gippal hired her at Djose temple, where she spent her days fixing and inventing new machine. And of course she waited, waited for her other best friend. Because 5 years later and there was no sign of Caine, his rebellion, or unfortunately, Magnum.**


	2. Cred

**So here is chapter 2. Okay I know I would promise it would be less boring, but I swear it'll get better. Gotta lead up to the good part. Anyhoo, I hope you all like it. Please review. Sorry for any spelling error's. I don't own FFX or FFX-2.**

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Lisa. Lisa, thanks for being my first and so far my only reviewer. And I have to know, what is Magnum ice-cream? **

**ENJOY! **

****

It had been 6 months since the Gullwing defeated Vegnagun. Everyone was enjoying their new lives. Although they weren't as exciting as they were when they were saving Spira. However, not worrying about dying on an hourly basis was refreshing. But it was okay because Rikku was never bored. She loved being with Machina. Fixing, making, testing, finding new parts, you name it. It was all so thrilling to Rikku. But lately she became obsessed her lastest Machina. It was her greatest piece of art. (That's how she saw it anyway.)

She had been out in the Bilkenal desert every couple of days. Which is fun because she gets to fight fiends. Nothing like a little fight here and there to spice up your day. But every day she would come back with a new machine parts, and any duplicate part she would find she would destroy it and use it to make something new. It well after midnight and Rikku was in the middle of Djose temple working on it.

Actually she was in the back of Djose temple. Gippal had a new room built on. They needed a new building to build all of the Machina. Actually Djose had a lot of new renivations on it. There were two new wings, where the workers lived, a kitchen, a cafeteria, a common area for the workers to lounge about, and plenty of bathrooms. But the room that Rikku cared about (other than her's) was the Machina room.

She never liked anyone to see her inventions until they were done, so she convinced Gippal to build her her own area. So like every night, that is where she was. This night she was on top of her 14 foot Machina. She had built the body structure like the YSLS-Zero she Yuna, and Paine defeated in Kilka. Rikku new that she can build a Machina like that, only ten times better and stronger. And as per usual, she was right.

Gippal walked into Rikku's special room to see the Machina, he also seeing two legs sticking out of the head of the Machina. Rikku had the head off on its hinges while she double checked the wires on the inside. _Just a couple more tweaks here. Turn this bolt a little bit more… wait too much. Perfect! _Rikku thought as she jumped out.

"Oh yea, who's the best?" She said, giving herself a congratulatory punch in the area.

"Still me." Gippal answered cockily. Rikku did not expect him to be there. She twirled around and lost her balance.

"Cred!" (Shit) she yelled as she began to fall. Luckily Gippal was right next to her. He held out his arms and caught her with a "oof."

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" She asked in a irritated tone. Gippal laughed and looked at her.

"Of course not!" He said in a sarcastic tone, a grin spreading across his lips. "But you could lay off the chicken, or potatoes, or cake, or—"

"Yea, yea, I get it." Rikku said. She doesn't deny she ate like a pig. But she also burned more calories laying down then most of the athletic nuts did on their morning jogs. "You know you can put me down now." She added.

"Oh come on Cid's girl, you like it." He said with a flirty look on his face. Rikku rolled her eyes, gave a Gippal a smack on his head, and flipped out of his arms.

"And I have a name." She grumbled as she went to her computer and sat down. She started to run a diagnostic scan. Gippal walked up behind her and looked at the computer, then at her.

"You have been working on this piece of metal ever since we defeated Vegnagun. Can't you take a break?" Rikku swiveled around in her chair and looked up at him.

"Excuse me? I've been working on this glorious creation since the Gullwings defeated Vegnagun." She said yawning. She had to admit, searching for parts all day, working all night, it was exhausting. But she had something she had to do. Something that should have been accomplished years ago.

"Hey, I like to think I help defeated Vegnagun." Gippal said.

"Sure you did, you keep telling yourself that." Rikku said with a grin as she swiveled back to the computer. Gippal sighed while Rikku went through the diagonistic report. Everything was fine. A few more days and she might be able to put her invention to work.

"So how's it coming?" Gippal asked kneeling next to her.

"Excellent. The oil and life level's a great. I equipped her with a backup life supply. Also cannons and missals. And for protection an anti-magic field also a tempory defense shield. Also I got-"

"Yea, yea, yea, I get it" Gippal cut her off. Rikku justs sighed. Actually it was in between a sigh and a yawn. Her head started to droop as she did a second diagnostic scan. Had to make her machine was in perfect condition. Then she felt something brush her hand. She looked up to see Gippal had shut off her computer.

"Hey!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Bedtime Cid's girl." Gippal said as he pulled her up from the chair. Rikku was about to pull her hand out of his but before she could he let go of her's and swept her in his arms.

"Hey put me down!" Rikku said starting to kick and twist. But Gippal was a strong enough to handle a tired 17 year old girl. Gippal carried the fighting Rikku to main hall in the temple, then to the room to the left of the Cloister of Trials. This was now Rikku's room. Gippal had the one to the right. Rikku decided she liked this one the best and like her Machina room convinced Gippal to give it to her. Gippal never really stood a chance when it came to Rikku. Gippal walked in and dropped Rikku on her bed. She swung her legs so she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Gippal! I'm not done for the night!" She protested and started to stand up. Gippal just shoved her back down.

"Yes you are." He said firmly. Rikku shook her head fiercely and her braids flipped all around her head. Gippal then crouched down below her. "Rikku its, been almost 6 years." He said quietly.

"Don't." Rikku said. How many times have they had this conversation? It seemed like a million.

"It's just ever since you came here, you've been obsessed with making that new Machina."

"Hey, it'll help with protecting us and destroying fiends!" Rikku said proudly.

"And you didn't install it with locating sphere's?" Gippal asked her.

"I did. But it's so we can find it when it gets lost." Rikku stated briskly, but she wouldn't look him directly in the eye.

"It's so you can find Magnum and Caine." Gippal said as he gripped her hand. She flinched slightly as she heard Caine's name.

"I want" she started but her voice faded. Gippal just nodded. He knew what she wanted. And truth be told he wanted it as much as she did. He wanted their best friend back and that bastard Caine to pay.

"But you're working yourself ragged." Gippal said standing up. "So tomorrow you and I are going are gonna go to a blitzball game and maybe see Yuna. So better get to sleep Cid's girl, big day tomorrow." He added as he reached her door.

"Gippal we can't just take a day off." Rikku said exasperated. Sometime she wondered how he got to be in charge of the Machine Faction.

Gippal leaned casually against the door framed. He brushed his fingers through his hand and gave a big yawn, "In case you didn't notice I can use a day off." He said stand up straight and looked at her hard. "And you have other friends you know." He added, just staring at her.

"Cred." She whispered. She didn't mean to ignore Gippal so much. After Magnum left she came obsessed with finding him and his jackass of a father. Sure she still hung out with Gippal like crazy, but somehow it was different. But she could never forget Gippal. Not her Gippal. But then they went their separate ways for a while. He went to be on the crimson squad. And she went to be Yuna's guardian. But somehow Rikku always felt connected to Gippal. But now that Spira was experiencing the calm, Rikku was focusing on Magnum. She figured that just being near Gippal was good enough. But of course it wasn't. She didn't mean to be a bad friend.

"Gip, I didn't- You know your-" She started, twisting her finger around her hair anxiously. But Gippal started to laugh and wave her off.

"Yea I know Cid's girl. Just play hooky with me tomorrow and I'll forgive you." Gippal said as he started to walk off.

"I have a name!" She shouted behind him, getting up to close the door.

Gippal laughed and kept walking. "Night Rikku" he called and went to his room.

"Night Gippal" she called back as she shut her door.

She went over to her dresser and changed into some dark blue cotton shorts and a white tank top. She didn't realize that she was letting Gippal slip. After they defeated Vegnagun, the first person she thought of was Gippal. Not in a romantic way. Well a little bit, that always crossed her mind. But mostly she just wanted her best friend back. He just got her. He knew when she was mad and what made her happy. She knew how to calm him down and make him laugh. They completed each other.

But at the same time, she missed Magnum. Maybe she was greedy wanting both of her boys back, but it was what she wanted. Every day she wondered about him. Was he dead? Alive? Hurt? Did his dad get a hold of him? Does he want to come home? Does he think of her? So many questions, she just wanted some answers.

But right now, she just wanted to be a good best friend. No, she wanted to be the BEST best friend. Hopefully Magnum would forgive her. She would find him, she knew she would. But tomorrow, she was going to a blitz game. And with that final thought she turned off her lights and snuggled into her cozy bed, and went to sleep.


	3. Songstress

**Hello readers. If I have any. I hope I do! Anyhoo, he is chap 3. I like this chap so I hope you all will too! As usual, I dnt own ffx or ffx-2. Sorry for any spelling errors. Please review if you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning Rikku woke up with a plan. She was going to be 100 percent Gippal's today. Just like back in the days before she was off saving the world.

It was a gorgeous sunny day in Spira. However Luca was not going to be as hot as the Bilkelnel desert. So instead of wearing her usual yellow bikini and mini skirt, she decided a yellow tank top and faded blue jean shorts. Her tanks top was bedazzled with clear beads that would shimmer in the sun. She may be the girl who helped save Spira twice, but who wouldn't want beads on their tank top? That's right, only boring lame people! As she was pulling on a pair of black and white sneakers, she heard a knock outside her door.

"You ready Cid's girl?" Gippal called from the outside, then without waiting a beat he open the door. Rikku snapped her head up, and without thinking threw a pillow at him.

"How about waiting until I answer! What if I was naked?" She asked indignantly. Gippal caught the pillow and smirked at her.

"One could only hope." He said as he tossed the pillow back to her. She caught the pillow and sat it on her bed and got to her feet.

"Sicko." As she walked out of her room ahead of Gippal. He caught up to her after a second and they walked out Djose temple together. Gippal had built his own airship. Well he and Rikku. There was no way Rikku was gonna pass up a chance to help build an airship. It was small, just big enough to fit a crew of five or less. Perfect for a day trip to Luca.

"I must be pretty special if your gonna change your whole outfit for me." Gippal said cockily as he open they hatch and jumped in.

"Some of us like to mix things up." She said. "Wish other's of us could follow suit." She added, gesturing to his wardrobe. As usual he was wearing his purple long sleeve shirt with his black and red striped armor. "I mean come on Gip, purple?" She reached for the handle and started to pull herself. A gloved hand reached out to her free one and pulled her up.

"Only a real man can wear purple." He said as he flashed a grin. There faces were only inches a part. _Keep it together Rikku. _Rikku thought quickly before her breathing got out of control. Gippal only grinned and walked over to the driver's seat and started the ship.

Rikku took her seat beside him, a million emotions filling her head. What was going on? She had been close to Gippal all of the time. But how he helped her up and that smile. It just sent her over the deep end. And this time she was having problems swimming.

Sure she thought about her and Gippal, and most times she liked the idea. If she had to choose a guy to be with forever, it would be Gippal. There was no one in the world she felt more comfortable or happy with. Or that infuriated her, but that's how it goes. However she didn't want to be the one to ruin their friendship by taking the next step. And what if he didn't want to be together. Sure they joked about it, but to actually talk about it, the reality was just to scary. Plus she could face a lot of things, rejection wasn't one of them.

"Hey, hey Cid's girl, are you okay"? Gippal asked as the ship was shoot across the sky, leaving Djose in their dust.

Rikku popped her head up. "I don't know about Cid's girl, but Rikku is doing just great." She replied. Gippal laughed. Rikku leaned to the controls and pressed the button for the radio. But as she heard the voice of a young girl shrill voice come through, she slammed the button off. "Gah!" She cried.

"Don't like the singing styles of Deserae?" He asked chuckling at her expression. Rikku looked like someone had thrown cold water on her.

"How could someone call that singing? The only thing she got for her is that she is cute." Rikku said coldy. Deserae was 16 and one of Spira's pop stars. Ever since Yuna, every girl had been trying to become a singer. Unfortunately some just shouldn't.

"Cute, she is freaking hot!" Gippal said. Although he had to admit, her singing was ghastly. "What ever happened to you becoming a singer?"

Rikku snapped her head so she could and started to blush. She didn't think he would remember. "I was 8 Gippal, I also called myself princess Rikku."

"True, but that didn't stop you from telling me the same thing when you were 15." He said as he put the ship into auto pilot and sprawled out into his seat. Rikku just shoved her hands into his face. Leave it to Gippal to bring that up.

**Flash Back**

_Rikku was in the basement of her house. She was playing on her mother's CIdano. She liked playing it because it was very unique, because Cid had made it just for her mother. Raine wanted to play all of the Instruments but all she knew was how to play a piano. So Cid made her a three story piano in the shape of a semi-circle. There were many buttons that you can press to make it sound like different instruments. You could even play more than one at the sametime, which is why it was three stories. There were also repeat buttons, so you can repeat the same stanza as many times as you wanted._

_ Rikku was really good at the Cidano (her mom named the invention after Cid, meshing it with the word piano). She loved to make up her own songs and sing, Other thank digging, fixing and making machine, and hanging with Gippal, it was one of her favorite past times. And of course looking for Magnum._

_Rikku was writing lyrics and musical notes in her music book/diary when Gippal came down stairs._

_ "Hey Cid's girl, hows it goin?" He asked sitting next to her on the bench. She shut her diary and sighed irately. _

_ "Rikku is fine. You?" She asked. Honestly how hard was it to say her name. He chuckled and then abruptly stopped. Which made Rikku worried. "Gip?" She asked cautiously._

_ "I am the bearer of bad news today." He said quietly as looked at the floor. Rikku took his chinned in her hand and lifted his face up to her eye level._

_ "Out with it." She said, trying to force a smile. No one likes the sound of bad news._

_Gippal smirked. "One, only 3 of your tacking clones came back, and nothing." Rikku sighed, she sent out ten. But that was only this month. She must of sent out hundreads of them. "Two, Yuna started out on her pilgrimage a couple days ago. _

_ "Cred!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the bench. She started angry walking around the room, muttering about suicidal summoners. She turned around to look at Gippal and notice his eyes were on the floor. "No way, there is more bad news?" She asked. Gippal nodded and got up from the bench to join her._

_ "I'm joining the Crimison squad, I leave tomorrow." He said. Rikku just stared at him. Then gave a scream of pure anger._

_ "What the hell is wrong with everyone?" She yelled. "We've got a boy thinking he could kill a physco killer, a girl wanting to off herself to give Spira a few years off until the inevitable pain returns, and another boys who thinks joining a band warriors will end Sin once and for all." She finished, crumpling to the floor, her face in her hands. Gippal looked down at her and then she jumped all of the sudden._

_ "Well four can play at this game." She said sternly._

_ "What do you mean?" He asked worriedly. But without answering she ran passed him and headed up the stairs to her room. "Rikku!" He called, running behind her._

_ Rikku was running around her room. She had her claw and targe on her bed. Some potions, grenades, flash bomb, a few other things that would help in a fight. Gippal walked in a grabbed Rikku by the shoulder's and held her firm in front of him._

"_What are you doing?" He asked incredulously._

"_Packing." She stated obviously._

"_Yes, I see that. Why?"_

"_Simple. I'm gonna go be a guardian for Yunie." She said. And as angry as she gotten a few minutes ago, he doubled it._

"_Dra ramm oui yna! Hu vilgehk fyo!" (The hell you are! No fucking way!) He yelled, slightly shaking her._

"_Temper, temper." She said giggling._

"_Your laughing. You got pissed at me. But you're laughing." He snarled, letting go of her and turning around. He just stood there, his back to her. He then felt a pair of skinny arms wrapped themselves around his waist._

"_Yes, I laugh because I don't remember the last time I've seen you that angry."_

"_You were seven and you broke my toy machina's." He said, chuckling slightly. He rubbed his hands across the arms of his best friend. "Rikku don't do this." He added softly. _

"_If I don't go will you stay?" She asked. He chuckled again knowing exactly what she meant. Of course he would go. He had to do something to save Spira. And so would she. "Exactly." She added._

_She let go of his waist and walked in front of him. "This is what is going to happen." She started in a complete serious tone. "I am going to save Yunie. I don't know how but we will stop Sin and no one will now or ever have to sacrifice him or herself for sin again." "You are going to join the Crimson squad, buy me sometime, and you will come back."_

_He smiled. There was no use in arguing with her. "I'll hold Sin off for you. But don't be surprised if I defeat him before you can." He said with his cocky grin. Rikku rolled her eyes and laughed. Then Gippal gave her a serious look. "How do you know for sure? How do you know everything is going to be okay?"_

"_There are just something's I know. I know that I will protect Yunie. I will find Magnum and make the cuh uv y pedlr (son of a bitch) Caine pay, I'm gonna be Spira's number one songstress." Gippal laughed at this. "And you are gonna be a great warrior and come back to me." She stated finally._

"_And vise-versa of course?" Gippal asked._

"_You can't get rid of me that easy Gip." Rikku said grinning._

"_Yea because throwing you against Sin, easy-peasy." Rikku laughed. Gippal then pulled her into a hug. When Rikku looked up at him seconds later, he was looking down at her. Then she decided to close the gap, and she kissed him._

**End of Flash Black**

****

Rikku started to blush. That kiss was the most amazing kiss of her life. She hadn't had too many, but still, it was the best. But it was also with her best friend, and in a moment when Rikku was truly scared, no matter how confident she pretended to be. She didn't know if the kiss actually meant something or was only hyped up by adrenaline.

But either way, it didn't matter. That was in the past. Now was the only thing that mattered. Now she was with her best friend, in a tiny air ship, going to see blitzball.

"What do you know." Gippal laughed.

"What?"

"Your blushing!" He exclaimed

"Am not! It's just hot in here." She said quickly.

Gippal just kept laughing. He almost fell out of his chair. Rikku got up and stormed out of the bridge. She then climbed the stairs and came out through a hatch on the deck.

They weren't too far from Luca now. Spira was so beautiful, especially from the sky. Nothing beat being in the air. Although it would have been better to be in the air without being laughed at.

_No more blushing in front of Gippal! _She told herself. Speaking of the devil, she heard footsteps behind her. Rikku didn't turn around though. She was actually thinking about that day. Other than the fabulous kiss.

"I was wrong." She said quietly.

"About what?" He asked, confused.

"I never found Magnum, Never made Caine pay. All I wanted was to make things right, especially to revenge my mom. But I never did." She practically whispered. Rikku usually never had regrets. Even the mistakes she made, there was always a reason. But…..

Rikku felt a pair a strong arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist. She gave a chuckle.

"Plan on dying any time soon Cid's girl? Because I think there is still plenty of time to make all the items on your list come true." He said, hugging her.

"Alright." She said simply.

"So far you're doing pretty good, you protected Yuna, held defeated Sin, I came back, and you even managed to fit kicking Vegnaguns ass in there." Gippal said. Rikku laughed.

"I do rock." She said as she leaned her head on Gippals shoulder. Gippal rested his chin of her shoulder. Sometimes being best friends is all you needed.

"And before you know it, we'll find Magnum and Caine, and you'll be Spira's number one songstress and your list will be complete!" He said in a cheerful tone. This made Rikku spin around so fast, breaking Gippals hold on her.

"What?" She said confused.

"Hey, it's on your list. Got to complete them all!" He said. Rikku just shook her head.

"No."

"Oh come on, If Deserae can get a contract, I bet you can." He said smiling. "You're actually good." He added.

Rikku smiled. "Thanks." "But no." she added quickly.

"Then why do you have your mom's Cidano in the basement of your room?" He asked. "That's the only reason why you wanted that room, because it came with a basement." He added. Rikku scowled. He was right. As always. It was annoying how he knew everything. She even went to the problem of sneaking her Cidano in at night.

Her bedroom used to be a medical ward. There was a trap door with a basement. It was large, because there were shelves with potions on them and a couple extra beds, for when there were too many patients. It was so big, it had enough room to fit her Cidano. Also the cherry on top on the sundae was that when the hatch was closed, it was sound proof. So now one could hear her play. She loved to play and sing, it connected her to her mother. Rikku didn't even mind singing back up for Yuna. But by herself in front all of Spira? She didn't know she could do it. She never thought she had stage fright, but she just didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Look I see Luca!" Rikku yelled pointing down. She could see the blitzball stadium.

Gippal started down then hatch and Rikku followed. Gippal sat down, turned off auto-polite and started to land. When he did land Rikku squealed in excitement and ran to the door and jumped off. Gippal joined her a second later, after locking up the air ship.

"Come on, if we hurry we can make the first game." Rikku said starting to run. It was Luca vs Ronso. She was hoping the Ronso's would pummel Luca.

"Wait up!" Gippal yelled. But Rikku just laughed and kept going. She made it to the stadium first.

"Loser buys tickets." She said to Gippal when he finally made it. Gippal grumbled something about being ungrateful and paid the lady.

They went inside just in time, the game was just starting.

By the end of the day's tournament, the Ronso's were in the lead. It was a great day. Everyone was cheering. Blitzball was great. She was with her best friend. Plus she had cotton candy! Rikku was taking of a bite of her cotton candy as she and Gippal started to leave the stadium.

"Rikku! Rikku!" She heard a voice calling her. She turned around to see another one of her best friends/cousin calling and waving to her. Yuna ran over and swung her arms around her. Rikku hugged her back.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Rikku exclaimed happily. Yuna then gave her a confused look. "What?" Rikku asked.

"Didn't you know I'm the one hosting the event?" Yuna asked puzzled. Rikku shared her cousin's look.

"What event?" Rikku asked. The only event she knew of was blitzball.

"The 'Spira Sings' competition." She said. "I got asked to host the event by the Nooj and Baralai. They thought it would be a good way to bring Spira together." She added. Rikku smiled.

Of course. After Yuna's concert everyone wanted to be a singer. It was pretty smart of Nooj and Baralai to jump on that train. Too bad Yuna had to get drag in.

"Well that sounds great Yuna, I bet you'll do great." Rikku said. Yuna gave her another puzzled look. "What?" Rikku asked again, a little bit exasperated.

"You are sticking around right, for the auditions?"

Rikku shrugged. "I guess I can."

"You have too!" Yuna said. Rikku looked taken a back. Then Yuna lifted a piece of paper that was in her hand. "You're on the audition list." She added.

Rikku's eyes popped out of her head. As she looked at Yuna's list. And there fourth name from the top RIKKU. Rikku quickly looked at Gippal, and he gave her a guilty but happy look.

_Dryd yccruma! (That asshole!) _She thought.

"Oh yea." She said to Gippal's surprise. "Oh hey are those the judges?" She asked pointing to a table of 5 people. Gippal and Yuna looked to see where she was pointing. However when Yuna looked back to answer her, Rikku wasn't there.

Rikku took off as fast as a Chocobo getting chases by a Chocobo Eater. Funnily enough, that's what felt like just happen to her.


	4. Do Something For You!

**Hi readers! Okay so chapter four is long. Sorry about that. I am also trying to make it not so boring. Fingers crossed! So in the future, some songs may have a few word changes, to make sense with Spiraian times. Please Read and Review. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**Oh and I made a mistake (you'll find a do that a lot!) I mixed up the ages. Gippal is 1 yr older than Rikku, Magnum is 2. Sorry bout that!**

**Lisa- I did google it! Looks good. Now I want some Magnum ice cream! But I'm settling for my cookie and cream bars**

**And last but not least because disclaimers are fun! I do not own FFX or FFx-2 or any of these songs!**

**ENJOY!**

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

She ran. Faster than she was when she fought sin. Faster than when she was racing to destroy Vegnagun. Because for some reason, this felt scarier. Yes, when she was younger she wanted to sing, to fill Spira with her songs, but now? The reality was scary.

What the hell was Gippal thinking? She was pissed.

"Rikku!" She heard a voice yell behind her.

"_No freaking way! He is not talking me into this!" _She thought, as she got momentum and jumped over a cart selling moogles.

"Come on Rikku!" She heard the voice yell, huffing and puffing. Rikku gave a satisfied when she the exhaustion in Gippal's voice.

She needed to lose him. Just running wasn't gonna do it. Then she had an idea. She was near the loading docks. She jumped on some crates, throws herself against the stone wall and grabbed a flag pole. She then plays trapeze artist and flung herself back and forth between alternating flag poles. She would have to think of the person who put them there. Then finally she was able to climb on to the top of the roof.

"Take that meathead!" She yelled, punching her fist in the air and dancing. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"You know, there's a staircase on the other side." A husky voice said in her ear. Rikku groaned, and went limp. Gippal just chuckled and supported her weight.

They stood there for a few seconds. Rikku wasn't going to deny it, she liked it when he held her, but at the same time, she wanted to strangle him.

"I'm not doing it." Rikku grumbled.

"Yes you are." Gippal said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes you are!" he said, letting go of her and whipping her around so she could face him. Rikku wasn't happy anymore, but neither was Gippal. So they just glared at each other.

"Can't you just let me live my own life?" She asked him, finally breaking the silence.

"Because you you've been doing, isn't living." Gippal stated.

"Oh don't start this crap again." Rikku sneered. Within the six years that they've been gone I've help defeated Sin, I help defeated Vegnagun, I made saved my darling cousin from a suicide mission, I now work at major machine faction, making machine that will help protect spira for years to come. I would call the living!"

"Funny because this is what I've seen the past 6 years." Gippal started his voice stern and stable. "I've seen a hurt Al bhed girl, doing whatever she can to protect her friends and family. Not caring about what she wants, just making everyone else happy."

Rikku just blinked. One, twice, three times. Silent, for once, No he was wrong. SHE wanted to save Yuna. SHE wanted to be a Gull Wing. SHE wanted to find Caine and Magnum. These were all HER choices. Right. Right? Right! Right? Maybe. No, yes!

Rikku finally just groaned putting her face in her hands and slumping to the floor. Gippal just looked down at her.

"Four." She finally said. This time Gippal was confused.

"Four what?"

"You've only seen me for about four years. You were gone for two." Rikku said, looking up at him.

Gippal was getting a wee bit mad. Yea he left but it was to save Spira! And it's not like she didn't go to do crazy and dangerous stuff. She went to be a guardian for faythe sake!

"Whatever Rikku." Was the only thing he could come up with. "My point still stands.

"Not really, I chose to do all of those things."

"Yea but they weren't to make you happy; you were doing it for other people." Gippal said a little more loudly.

"Oh and joining the crimson squad, that was all for you." Rikku asked, matching his loudness. If he wanted a fight, two could play at this game.

"Maybe not, but now I'm doing something for me!'

"Me too!" Rikku shouted.

"No, no! You're at the Machine faction to find Mag."

"And because you said you could use a hand." Rikku barked at him. Then she realized she had just given him another point to his argument. Gippal was kicking her ass.

Gippal grinned in triumph. "Thank you for proving my point." He was too damn smug.

"But I want to help you! It makes me happy!" She shouted. Thinking that this would put her in the lead. Of course now she admitted being with Gippal makes her happy. _One fight at a time. _She thought to herself, rubbing her temple.

Gippal gave a cocky/ sexy smile. "And as much as I love you being happy making me happy." He said with a wink. "It's time for you to started being happy.

Rikku ignored his smiled and his wink. She had too; Gippal was too hot for his own good sometimes. "And you think me making a fool of myself in front of thousands of people will help?"

Gippal decided to press his luck. He pulled Rikku to her feet. He then brushed his fingers across her cheek and brought them slowly under her chin, lifting it so that he face was inches from his. Rikku's heart was beating so fast and loud that she wondered if 17 yr olds could have strokes.

"Trust me Princess, with your voice, you can't lose." He whispered lightly. Their lips were just centimeters apart.

_What the hell! _Rikku yelled inside her head. No he wasn't. He can't! Their friendship would be destroyed. The line crossed. But at the same time she wanted him to just run across the damn line. _Oh what the hell!_ She thought. She was about to close the distance when a voice erupted over Luca.

"Hello Luca! Shelinda here. The Spira Sings audition will start in ten minutes! Hurry and get a seat!" Shelinda voice said.

Rikku sighed and looked at Gippal. She stepped away and ran her fingers through her mess of hair. _I am gonna kill that bitch! _She thought. Way to ruin a moment! Or maybe she should be thanking Shelinda. But first she had bigger fish to fry.

She had promise herself to be 100% Gippal's. And if this is what Gippal wanted, would it be so bad. But hey, Gippal wanted this! Wouldn't that be the opposite of his earlier speech?

"I'm not saying yes. But if I was, there are some problems so I can't." Rikku said.

Gippal smirked folding his arms across his chest. Wouldn't be long now till he got her right where he wanted her. "You tell me your problems, and I'll solve 'em." He said. Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Okay, 1. What would I sing"? Rikku asked. Gippal pulled out a worn out book out of his pocket. It was kind of thick; some pages were frayed, black cover. Rikku snarled when she saw it.

"You stole my song book!" She screeched. He knew that that book doubled as her diary. She snatched it out of his hands.

"Chill Cid's girl! I didn't read it, I swear!" Gippal blurted quickly before she could kick his ass. She decided she would kill Gippal later.

"Got to have your own songs anyway for the competition, so there's your book." He said simply. "I'm sure you have something, you got like 30 songs." He added with a grin.

"49" She muttered absentmindedly. Gippal eyes widened. Damn!

"But all of my songs are written in my code for the Cidano, no band will be able to decipher it." She grinned. This time she had to of had him. She should know better.

"Yea about that, hope you don't mind." He said rubbing the back of his head. Rikku was pretty sure she would mind. "I had it brought here yesterday, had to have the judges approve it. They do." He added.

Okay this wasn't going good for her. She has her song book, her equipment; her disks with the prerecorded songs were in the drawer of her Cidano. She didn't have laryngitis.

"I can't audition wearing this." She said waving to her outfit. It wasn't very flashy or pretty enough for a spira wide singing completion.

"Nice try." Gippal said and tossed her a small bag of gil. "Go buy yourself a new one then, I already told Yuna to put your name to the bottom of the list."

Rikku growled. Okay, time to pull out the big guns.

"You know I would only be doing this to make you happy, not for me." She stated. He just chuckled. He knew she would try this. When would she get it, her could read her like a book. Luckily for him, it was a good read or he would have stopped years ago.

"Your right." He said. Rikku's jaw practically hit the floor. She didn't hear him say that often.

"But the audition would be just for me. If you don't have one bit of fun or don't like it, I won't ever make you sing again, cross my heart." He said, making an act of crossing his heart. "I'd say stick a needle in my eye but I only got one left." He added.

Rikku couldn't help but laugh at that. But really, would it be so bad. It was just an audition. She can do it, tell Gippal to go screw a chocobo, and go home.

Singing. She hadn't sung for a crowd for such a long time. The last time was actually with Gippal. For a talent competition at Home. Her mom taught her how to play the Cidano and Rikku wrote her very first song.

Rikku remembered how much fun she had. She loved to sing. But what she really loved was that her mom loved hearing her sing. _Mom_.

"Okay." She said. Gippal looked shocked at first but then grinned. She grinned back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

XXXX

XXXX

XXXX

"Okay so according to Yuna this is how it's gonna work." Gippal explained to Rikku, both of them sitting down on the roof.

"There are 50 candidates so far. Today they'll choose the top ten. Then next week the top 5, the week after the top two, then the fourth and last week, a winner!." He said cheerfully.

_50! _Rikku exclaimed in her head. In the talent show there were only 6 of them. But 50!

Gippal could tell that Rikku was having second thoughts, so he punched her shoulder lightly. "Chill out Cid's girl. Nothing to worry about."

Rikku just rolled her eyes. "I have a name ya meanie." She grumbled, and all she got was a chuckle from Gippal.

"How long do I have?" She asked him.

Gippal pulled out a Commsphere from his pockets. Shinra had set him up with a portable one. Gippal sat it down in front of them and connected it to Luca. After a moment it connected and there in the middle of the blitzball stadium stood Yuna.

"Hello Spira and welcome to the first ever Spira Sings competition." She said cheerfully through her mike.

"Oh Yunie." Rikku giggled. She was way too happy and helpful.

"First let's give a special welcome to our 5 judges." Yuna continued pointing to a box on the side of the stage where 5 people sat.

The judges waved. Rikku expected to be celebs but they weren't, they were just ordinary people. One Yevon priest, (Jago) A Guado woman, (Lolita) an Al-bhed man, (Zegg) a ronso, (Gazali) and a woman from the look of her clothes was from Kilka (Tiki.)

Rikku looked over at Gippal, eyebrows raised.

"So it would be fair they tried to bring judges from all over Spira, and they picked commoners so anyone could compete." He said.

Oh! Made sense. Rikku had friends in high places. Yuna would definitely vote for her. Maybe even Baralai and Nooj would too.

They turned back to watch Yuna.

"Our first contestant is from Luca! Please welcome Mikayla!" Yuna yelled while the packed stadium roared with applause.

A pretty young girl of around 19 walked out as the band behind her started to play an upbeat song.

As the song did its intro Mikayla swayed her petite hips to the music. She had long black hair. Past her waist, and it was sleek and shiny. She wore a black mini dress that clung to her curves perfectly. Her ruby red lips made her dark blue eyes glow.

"I'm screwed." Rikku whispered. Gippal shook his head.

"Come on, she may be smoking hot." He started.

"May? Gip, you're drooling." Rikku replied.

Gippal wiped his mouth. "But her voice may suck, look at Deserae.

After he said that Mikayla opened her mouth and started to sing.

"**If Cupid Had A Heart**

**He Would Make You Fall**

**You'd Fall In Love With Me**

**In No Time At All**

**If Cupid Had A Heart**

**He Would Hear My Call**

**I Want Him To Know**

**I'm Wanting You So" **

Her voice was smooth. Her dancing great. Her body, hot!

"You were saying?" Rikku asked. Gippal rubbed the back of his head.

"Race you to the air ship!" She called as she got up and pelted for the door.

"No no no!" Gippal yelled behind her. But she was already down the stairs before he even started down.

Rikku left the stair case and quickly turned to loose Gippal. She was scared. Was it wrong that she was scared? She was scared that she would be bad. She was scared that no one would like her or her songs. But what was worse is that she was scared she might actually like it.

As she turned her song book flew out of her pocked.

"Tysh!" (damn!) She muttered as she went to retrieve it.

As she bent down she saw what song it was open to. She wrote this song when Brother started going out with an annoying and very clingy Al-Bhed girl. She always wanted the chance to sing this song.

"Perfect!" She said, grinning.

Just then Gippal caught up with her. Before she could run again, he snatched up her song book and grabbed her arm.

"No more running away!" Gippal growled through huffs of breath. Rikku giggled.

"Ahhh, is lil Gippy out of breath?" She said in a baby tone. Gippal shook her head and pulled her to the stores in Luca. She slapped his hand, trying to get him to let her go.

"I'm ready Gip, I'm gonna audition." She said and he finally let go of her. She smirked at him and walks into a store with him close behind her.

"Well someone seems overly confident." Gippal said to her as Rikku look over a rack of jeans.

"Well, maybe this isn't your worse idea." She said as she found a pair of black jeans. They even had some rhinestones on the back pockets. A lil bling bling always helps.

"Hey! I never have a bad idea." He said indignantly. She chuckled and turned to face him.

"So it is a good to put a strawberry pop tart in the microwave?" She asked him. They poor tart exploded, took forever to clean the microwave. Looked like something died in there.

"I was young!" Gippal said, rubbing his head like he always did when he was nervous or embarrassed.

Rikku laughed and patted Gippal's shoulder sympathetically. "Gip buddy, it was two months ago." She said with a smile. He huffed and shooed her hand away.

"Don't you have an outfit to get?" He asked.

"Yep, therefore time for you to leave." She said pushing him to the door.

"Wait, why?" Gippal added. "I am more than willing to watch you change!" He added huskily. That statement got him a nice hard smack on the head.

"Or I could wait back at the stadium." He said.

"Good boy!" Rikku answered, patting his head gently. Gippal scowled. He held the up the book.

"But I'm taking this with me, if you don't show up; I will read it in front of everyone." He threatened. Actually Rikku knew better, that was a promise.

After Gippal left she walked over to some shirts. If most men were like Gippal, then every guy in Spira was drooling over Mikayla.

_Let's see their jaws drop when they see me! _She thought as she saw another rack of pants she like better.

XXXXX

XXXXX

Gippal stood behind the stage waiting for Rikku to show up. It had been 20 mins and surprisingly enough the auditions were going by pretty quickly. So far the competition wasn't too fierce. Mikayla was gonna be a toughie, and there were a couple other girls who weren't too bad. Even one guy was pretty decent. But they were down to the last 5 so Gippal knew Rikku was a shoe in. However if she didn't hurry up, she wasn't going to be at all.

Number 45 had just finish singing. Gippal was rubbing her head. At one point only dogs could hear her. Now Yuna was introducing number 46.

"Rikku." He growled.

"Sorry I'm here!" She called and ran up beside him. He turned around to chew her out but his jaw hit the floor.

Rikku smirked. _Men are so easy! _She thought.

She had on tight, and I mean tight black leather pants with a pair of leather boots. She matched it with a blood red silk halter top that not only clung to her like a second skin, but ended a couple inches above her pants; leave just enough tanned skin to really catch your interest. She had let out her braids and her wavy blond hair surrounded her. And last but not least, her make up. She gave her eyes a smokiness to then and found the some red lipstick, which she decided to ass a little bit of clear gloss on top. Because everyone likes a little bit of sheen!

There was cheering in the back as number 46 ended and 47 began. Rikku was going to be the grand finale!

"Gippal." She said waving her hands in front of his face. He blinked a couple of times.

"Do you think I look okay?" She asked a little bit shyly. He looked at her and then shrugged his shoulder.

"I think you'll do." He said and the turned around. Rikku furrowed his brow and wanted to smack him. Gippal was grinning. Can't give her everything she wanted.

"Hey Rikku!" A male voice called to her. She turned around to see it was Datto from Besaid. He was waving to her. She smiled and ran over and hugged him.

"Hey! How ya doin? She asked. Then she noticed that not only he was there, but all of the Besaid Aurochs was.

"Pretty good." He answered. "Since we were here anyway for the tournament, we decided to enter." He added. Rikku grinned.

"I didn't know you guys could sing." Rikku said.

Botta shrugged. "Well we kind of formed a band a few months ago, kind of a hobby, ya?"

"Helps keep Vidina calm to." Jassu said.

"Well I bet you guys will do great!" Rikku said happily. It was nice to know someone else.

"Good luck to you too Rikku." Keppa said as she started to walk back to Gippal.

"Yea, you like good." Letty called to her, making Rikku blush.

"Thanks." She called back, turning to smile.

Gippal was a little miffed at Letty's comment. But he was so not going to show her.

"Focus, Cid's girl." He grumbled at her. Her face turned slight pink with anger. What fiend jumped in his pants?

"I have a-"She started but she was cut off.

"That was very nice Sasha." Yuna said to the young red head (number 48) as she left the stage. That was nice of Yuna, since the red head voice had many of the audience still cringing.

"Our next constants are Blitzer's from besaid. Let's welcome the Besaid Aurochs!" She yelled enthusiastically.

The Besaid Aurochs ran out onto the stage, grabbing their instruments. Datto took the microphone.

"**Hello Hello Hello"** Datto said

Then Keepa came in with a killer drum solo. Then Botta and Jassu on guitars and Letty on keyboard.

"Wow, pretty good so far!" Rikku exclaimed to Gippal. He looked down at her and just huffed.

"Just a few instruments kid, they haven't even really sung yet." Gippal said a little bit bitterly. As if on cue, Datto started singing.

"**Waking up at the start of the end of the world,**

**But it's feeling just like every other morning before,**

**Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,**

**The hovers are moving like a half a mile an hour**

**And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye**

**Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?"**

"**I believe the world is burning to the ground**

**Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Well I believe it all is coming to an end**

**Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come"**

Rikku grinned at Gippal. "You were saying?" She asked. For a bunch a blitzers, they were pretty good rock stars. Rikku even found them a little bit sexy. And Gippal knew this.

"Hey, this is your competition! Focus!" He grumbled loudly. Rikku tuned him out.

"**I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know**

**And I can't remember caring for an hour or so**

**Started crying and I couldn't stop myself**

**I started running but there's nowhere to run to**

**I sat down on the street took a look at myself**

**Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell**

**Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to"**

"**I believe the world is burning to the ground**

**Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Well I believe, it all, is coming to an end**

**Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come"**

Rikku was enjoying herself. Hell if they could show no fear, so could she. It was about having fun!

"**It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone**

**There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home**

**It was cool cool, it was just all cool**

**Now it's over for me and it's over for you**

**Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone**

**There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home**

**Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool**

**Now it's over for me and it's over for you"**

The crowd was on their feet at this point.

"**I believe the world is burning to the ground**

**Oh well I guess we're gonna find out**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Well I believe, it all, is coming to an end**

**Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come**

**Let's see how far we've come!"**

The Aurochs finished singing, and the crowd went nuts! And so did Rikku. Yuna was cheering a clapping to as she went out on stage to announce the next singer.

"That was amazing boys!" She yelled as the Aurochs left the stage. "And now here is our final constant. From Djose temple, Rikku!" She announced to the crowd as they cheered.

Rikku didn't move though. Preforming for the Gullwings, okay. Talent show, fine. All of Spira, maybe not.

Then she felt something thrusted into her hands and rub on her back.

"You can do this Cid's girl." He said encouragingly. Rikku gave a shaky nod and walk out on the stage, holding her song book and a head set.

The crowd cheered like crazy. She heard several wolf whistles.

_Yep, men are easy. _She thought as she walked over to her Cidano, smirking the whole time.

She quickly opened up the bottom drawer and pulled out a silver disk. She has recorded all of her songs. That why she didn't have to play every instrument, also thanks to the handy little "auto" button on the Cidano, the song would start playing the disk where she left off. Screw Yevon, Machina's were amazing!

She put in the disk, pressed a few buttons, set her book open to her song, and slipped on the head set.

_Here we go. _She thought, and started to play

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

**What song is she gonna sing? Your just gonna have to come back and find out!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely

**Hello readers! At least I know I got two, and that's two more than nothing so yay! Thanks guys! So I hope you all like it! I have the whole story in my head, I just got to put it into word! So like I said before, when I write songs I may have to change some lyrics. And I realize Shinra didn't invent the commsphere until recently but since they didn't have phone I automatically put in commphere's. Forgive me. Okay and Enjoy!**

**RainRain9 I dedicate this chap to you!**

**Sorry for any spelling error's.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! I do not Own FFX, FFX-2, any of the characters, or any of the songs I use!**

You know when you run a mile, or when you get really angry, how your heart starts pounding in your ears, you start to get all sweaty, and can hardly breathe? Well you can also feel like this if you are auditioning for a singing contest in front of the whole world.

Even as Rikku started to play the intro of her song, she thought she was gonna die on the spot. She could just imagine Shelinda announcing to Spira that former guardian Rikku had died of fright. And after facing death twice, this is what she was afraid of.

_Just calm down! _She yelled in her head.

Now even though the Cidano was designed like a multi-layered piano, the beginning or Rikku's song was an electric guitar. Her fingers were a bit shaky, but she made them move. Then she moved her right had to play the drums, while her left was still on the guitar. Her hands were moving so fast between the keys, you'd think that the sound that was coming out would sound like an Elephant blowing it's trunk. But this is Rikku; master thief, savior of Spira, and a master of the Cidano.

Gippal was standing next to Yuna back stage watching Rikku play. He didn't know how she played that damn contraption, but she made it sound like a whole band was playing behind her. Amazing. She was kicking the aurochs ass, and there were 5 of them!

Rikku decided she would keep playing her Cidano until she felt comfortable enough to stand up and not throw up. Way to soon she realized her intro was over.

"Oui lyh tu drec." **(You can do this)** Gippal muttered from back stage as he saw Rikku taking a shaky breath and open her mouth.

**Go away**

**Give me a chance to miss you**

**Say goodbye**

**It'll make me want to kiss you**

**I love you so**

**Much more when you're not here**

**Watchin all the bad shows**

**Drinking all of my beer**

With each word she felt more calm. Happy. Her fingers still flew across the Cidano.

**I don't believe man and woman**

**Should Spend every damn day together**

**If you give me some room there will be room enough for two**

Before she even hit the chorus, Rikku had the crowd cheering.

**Tonight**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely**

**I'm tired**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely tonight**

Rikku was smiling as she sung. Her shimmering lips just couldn't help it. She also couldn't stop her feet from tapping and her body moving in time to the song. _I never could stay still for long. _She thought as she hit the auto button and got up. The disk she already pre-recorded continued her song as Rikku swayed her body and began the next verse.

**I don't wanna be with another**

**But I don't wanna always be with you either**

**No you can't hop into my shower**

**All I ask for is one freaking hour**

**You taste so sweet**

**But I can't eat the same thing every day**

**Cuttin off the comm**

**Leave me the heck alone**

**Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home**

Rikku was dancing! Really dancing! Rikku was not even sure what was coming over her. It was a combination of saw of the moves she learned from whe Le'Blance impersonated Yuna, some that Rikku learned from when her and Yuna practiced from Yuna's Thunder plains concerts, and some that she just improvised.

Gippal was laughing so hard, not at her though. He was laughing because he could tell Rikku was enjoying herself. "Where did she learn that"? Gippal asked a grinning Yuna as Rikku swayed her hips, then started a series of difficult footwork. Yuna shook her head.

"I'm not quite sure, but she is doing better than I ever did!" Yuna laughed happily.

**Tonight**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely**

**I'm tired**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely tonight**

**Go away**

Rikku push her hand towards the crowd

**Come back**

Then pulled it back towards her heart

**Go away**

To the crowd

**Come back**

To her heart

**Why can't I just have it both ways**

She threw both her hands in the air, her had back, and even stamped her foot.

**Go away**

Crowd

**Come back**

Heart

**Go away**

Crowd

**Come back**

Heart

**I wish you knew the difference**

Rikku danced her way to the back of the stage. It was gonna take more than the some creative I chorography, and swaying of her hips to get her ahead in this competition.

**Go away**

**Come back**

Gippal's and Yuna's jaw practically hit the floor when they saw Rikku did a back flip. But like Rikku would stop there. Back flip, back flip, twist, summer sault, twist, and land. When she landed she was facing a cheering crowd, all of them were on their feet.

_I hope I didn't tear anything. _She thought as a light guitar solo took over for a second. She gave a quick glance to her back side, then over to Gippal and Yuna. Gippal gave her the thumbs up and wolf whistled at her. She held in a laugh and faced the crowd again.

**Go away**

**Give me a chance to miss you**

**Say goodbye**

**It'll make me want to kiss you**

**Go away**

**Give me a chance to miss you**

**Say goodbye**

**It'll make me want to kiss you**

**Go away**

**Give me a chance to miss you**

**Say goodbye**

**It'll make me want to kiss you**

_Why did I ever stop doing this? _She thought as she danced around the stage.

**Tonight**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely**

**I'm tired**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely tonight**

**Tonight**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely**

**I'm tired**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely tonight**

**Tonight**

**Go away**

**Give me a chance to miss you**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely**

**Say goodbye**

**It'll make me want to kiss you**

**I'm tired**

**Go away**

**Give me a chance to miss you**

**Leave me alone I'm lonely**

**Alone I'm lonely**

**Say goodbye**

**It'll make me want to kiss you**

**Tonight**

**Go away**

**Give me a chance to miss you**

**Say goodbye**

**It'll make me want to kiss you **

Rikku finished, her lips smiling seductively, one hand on her hip, the hand just kind of floating in the air. The crowd was cheering, banging their hands and feet, doing anything they could to show their excitement. Rikku pulled off her headset and started laughing.

"That was fantastic Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed as she came on the stage. Rikku grinned and ran off the stage.

"Way to go Cid's girl!" Gippal shouted as she ran over to him. Gippal opened his arms and automatically Rikku threw herself in them, still giggling like crazy. He then decided to twirl her around, making her squeal and laugh even hard.

"Put me down." She cried, finally able to talk. He laughed and put her down.

"You were amazing! Where did all of that come from?" He asked her as she tried to get all of the crazy blonde waves out of her face. _This is why I keep it braided and up at all times. _She thought.

Then her heart started to pound super hard and fast again. But it wasn't because she sang in front of a huge crowd. It was because a gloved hand was brushing her face lightly, helping get the hair from out of her face.

She didn't know how much longer she could keep this friend thing up without crossing the line. She really hated the fucking line!

She looked up at Gippal to see his emerald eye meeting her, his lips were curled in a cocky smile. Then to her delight and horror, he was moving closer to her.

_EEEEEEP! _Was all that came to Rikku. But since Rikku could never catch a break, a voice broke through, causing Rikku and Gippal to separate.

"Well Spira that was the rest of our constants, how about a round of applause." Yuna said and was great by a screaming crowd. "The judges will now make their decisions and be back in a half an hour, so stick around." She added as she walked off the stage.

"Rikku that was just incredible!" Yuna exclaimed as she hugged her cousin. Rikku giggled as she hugged her back.

"Thanks Yunie." Rikku said as they parted.

Yuna was about to bombard Rikku with a million question when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey Yuna, Rikku." The looked up to see Tidus walking over to them. Rikku gave an excited squeal and rushed to hug him with such energy it almost knocked him over. Tidua laughed as he hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too Rik." He said letting her go. Yuna laughed at the two as she joined them. Tidus automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

_Hmmm, looks familiar. _Rikku thought as she saw her cousin smile. _Look at them, all lovey dovey. Well I don't need that. Just look at me, I'm a kickass fighter, mechanic extraordinar, excellent singer, and plus I have a best friend that holds me just like that!_

"I didn't expect to see you here today." Rikku said to a love struck Tidus.

Tidus started nestling his face in to Yuna's neck, whispering sweet nothings. Yuna was smiling and giggling. Rikku was starting to get annoyed. Did she all of the sudden become invisible? She shook her head and after another moment of be ignored, she turned around to see where her best friend was. She should have kept staring at her lovey-dovey friends because this sight wasn't any better.

Gippal was chatting with the drop dead gorgeous Mikayla. He was giving his best sexy grin and she was giggling giving him a little push on his chest, her hand lingering slightly. Rikku felt her heart go into her stomach. Then she felt her face heat, but for once she wasn't blushing.

Gippal glanced over and saw Rikku staring at him.

"Hey Ree, come over here for a sec." Gippal called to her, waving her over. Rikku thought about just storming out and going back to the airship. But she didn't. Mikayla looked to where Gippal had called and saw Rikku walked over. She gave Rikku a bedazzling smile.

_Really, did she have to be so beautiful? _Rikku thought as she joined them.

"Mikayla this is Rikku, Rikku this is Mikayla." Gippal introduced them. Rikku noticed Gippal had his hand on the small of her back.

_Really? REALLY? Wasn't like 5 minutes ago he was going to kiss me? The asshole rebounds fast! _Rikku thought angrily. But she didn't show as she extended her hand politely and shook hands with Mikayla.

"It's so good to meet you, I saw your performance earlier. Just amazing!" Rikku gushed. Gippal cocked an eyebrow. Who said Rikku couldn't sing and act? Mikayla gave a shy kind of smile.

"That's so sweet! I saw yours too, absolutely fantastic!" She exclaimed. Gippal glance back between the two giggling girls. Girls were truly freaky creatures. The three of them stood silent for few seconds. Awkward!

"So Gippal say's you're a mechanic at Djose." Mikayla said deciding to break the silence.

Mechanic. Somehow when Mikayla said it, it made Rikku feel very small and dirty. But no point denying it.

"Sure am. I'm coming up with some of the new models." Rikku said very proudly. Mikayla just smiled sweetly.

"That's sounds very interesting." She said. _Liar!_ Was all Rikku thought, but kept smiling. Gippal looked at Rikku and smiled.

"What do you do Mikayla?" Rikku asked politely. _Like a give a damn._ Mikayla opened her mouth but Gippal decided to cut in instead.

"Mikayla is actually a manager for Spira's talent agency." He said almost proudly.

_Really Gip? You've known this girl for like three minutes max! Remember me? Best friend? Girl you tried kissing twice today? _Rikku screamed in her head.

"Oh my! That must be so much fun!" Rikku said.

"Yea, I've been so busy with my client I've never really gotten to head up my own dream by singing." Mikayla started. "I thought this competition might be my best chance." She added.

"Who's your client?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Deserae." Mikayla answered. Gippal quickly looked at Rikku. Rikku just smirked.

"Well she really is excellent." Rikku said, trying to keep her voice from being bitter.

"Yea she is, she really is the best client and cousin ever." Mikayla gushed. Rikku gave a surprised look.

"Deserae is your cousin?" Rikku asked incrediously.

"Yea. Mikayla said. Then she looked over Rikku's shoulder and grinned and started to wave. "There she is." She said as she ran over to Deserae. Rikku turned around to see the two girl hugging.

Deserae if you can imagine was even more beautiful than her cousin. She had curly chocolate brown hair, that matched her eyes perfectly. Her pretty pink lips were in a spectacular grin, showing each one of her sparkling teeth.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered. Rikku looked at Gippal, to see him actually drooling over the two girls.

Rikku could feel heat flow through her. _Fuck this!_ She yelled in her head angrily. Now Rikku didn't usually swear, but its ok if you do it in your head.

She started to exit the back of the stage. She just wanted out. She wanted to go back to Djose, to go back home to her faithful machina. Go back to being just a mechanic, go back to not feeling like shit, go back to Gippal ignoring her and calling her 'Cid's girl.'

"Rikku! Rikku, where are you going?" Called a voice. Rikku didn't even turn around.

_Why did I ever do this? That's right, for Gippal. Because he said I need to do something for me. Yeah well watch me leave, that will make me happy. _She thought.

Then she felt someone grab her arm. Here is a free piece of advice, don't touch a former guardian when she is a bad mood. Assuming it was Gippal, she twisted her arm free, slightly pivoted so that she could easily grab his arm with both of her hands, and flipped him over her head, so that he landed painfuly on his back in front of her. Except here's the kicker, when she look down at her prey, it wasn't Gippal. It was Letty from the Besaid aurchos.

Rikku stared at Letty, her face filled with horror. Letty groaned.

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!" She exclaimed helping Letty to his feet. "I didn't know it was you, I am so sorry! Are you hurt? I swear I didn't-" She babbled on. Letty rubbed the back of his head.

"Rikku, Rikku! I'm okay. Calm down." He said. When Rikku didn't stop apologizing He chuckled and put a hand over her mouth to silence her. Rikku of course shut up and looked at him.

"I'm fine." He said smiling and then removed his hand from her mouth. "But remind me never to approach you from the behind, ya?" he said. This made Rikku laugh.

"So before I slammed you into the floor like a jerk, did you want something?" Rikku asked a slight smirk to her lips. Letty started to chuckle. Rikku had known Letty for a couple of years now. Being the cousin of Yuna, you got to be pretty good friends with everyone on Besaid.

"Just wondering where you were heading off to." He said as he rubbed his head again. "There gonna announce the top ten soon, ya?" He added to her. Rikku watched him rub his head and felt bad again."

"How bad?" She asked. Letty quickly took his hand away from his head.

"Doesn't hurt at all, just a habit." He said quickly Rikku shook her head and laughed.

"Sure sure." She said sarcastically.

"Really, guess you're not as strong as ya think." He said smirking down at her. Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Just come here." She said as she reached up to examine his head. Letty looked reluctant at first but then saw a look in Rikku's eye that said "just do it!" So he sighed and leaned closer to her so that she can examine his head.

Luckily there was no bleeding or cuts. But as Rikku felt the back of his head she felt a lump. She also felt her blush return from being so close to a hot guy. _One thing at a time Rikku. _She thought to herself.

Fortunately she had her garment grid on her that allowed her to perform a cure spell. She gathered up the spell, and it flowed out of her hand and onto Letty's injured head.

"Better?" She asked as Letty started to pull back.

"Ya, thanks." He said appreciatively. He stopped though, looking down into Rikku's emerald green eyes. He gave her a bedazzling smile that made her forgot to breathe. She couldn't stop staring into his brown ones. And not yucky icky brown's like Deserae. His were a calm sandy brown. Very beautiful.

Rikku blushed and Letty pulled up straight.

"Well it's the least I can do." She said and laughed.

"Yo, Cid's girl!" Gippal's voice called. Rikku look to see an annoyed Albhed waving for her to come over.

"Sorry Letty, looks my mom wants me." She said, making Letty burst out with laughter.

"Well wouldn't want to get you grounded ya?" He asked, causing her to laugh.

"Good luck." She said as she started to walk to Gippal.

"You too!" He called.

Rikku walked back to Gippal smiling slightly. She was kind of glad she threw Letty on his back. Gave her a good distraction from the two Miss Perfects. Plus….. The way he looked at her. Made her feel like a girl. And not just the greased up, fiend fighting, desert digging one that she is. Made her feel like a pretty girl

"E ryja y hysa oui ghuf." **(I have a name you know)** She said to Gippal as she joined him.

Gippal didn't look at her, he just kept staring straight, a scowl on his face.

"Fryd veaht lnyfmat eh ouin byhdc?" **(What fiend crawled in your pants) **She asked him. Gippal just grunted and shook his head. _Whatever_. She thought.

Rikku looked up to see Tidus walking beside her.

"'Sup." He said standing comfortably beside her. Rikku did a theatrical double take.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" She asked? Tidus laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry Rik, didn't mean to ignore you." He said. Rikku laughed and shoved him playfully away.

"It's okay but you messed up my hair." Rikku said, working again to tame the beast.

"My apologies princess." Tidus said. Gippal's head shot up at Tidus's last word. Gippal glared at Tidus for a second. Tidus looked back shocked. Rikku saw this and was confused.

"I am so sorry how rude of me." She said suddenly. "Tidus this is Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction. Gippal, this is Tidus. He coaches the Besaid Aurochs and is Yuna's boyfriend." She added. This seemed to calm Gippal down.

"Pleased to meet you." Tidus said, extending his hand out. Gippal did the polite thing and shook Tidu's hand.

"Likewise." He grumbled. Rikku rolled her eyes and then gasped.

The boy's looked up to see Yuna was talking to one of the judges. He handed her an envolpe and she nodded. She took out her microphone and headed back to the middle of the stage.

Rikku's heart started to thud in her chest again. Then she felt a hand in hers.

"Ed'c eh dra pyk." (**It's in the bag**) Gippal's voice whispered in her ear. Rikku sighed and smiled.

"Dryhgc." **(Thanks)** She said looking up at him and smiled. Even though he was an arrogant ass, he was HER arrogant ass.

"Ladies and Gentleman, May I have your attention please, the judges have reached a decision." Yuna said enthusiastically as she waved her envelope.

Rikku felt another hand in hers and looked to see Tidus had mimicked Gippal.

Tidus winked at her and she smiled and nodded.

"When I call your name please come on stage please." Yuna said as she opened her envelope.

The whole arena become incredibly quite while they waited on Yuna.

"Faylinn from Kilka!" Yuna shouted. There were screaming around them as a girl shorter than Rikku, with dark skin and hair ran out on stage.

"Hestia from Guadosalm" Yuna said and a second later a pretty guado girl joined the stage.

"Xavier from Kilka" And then a boy in his early twenties join the stage.

"Ugo from Belville." And another boy wearing Bellville robes came out. _Even priests want to be singers_ Rikku thought to herself.

"Mikayla from Luca." Mikayala and Deserae screamed from back stage. Rikku groaned, but over those two no one could hear her. Mikayla ran out and joined the others.

"TDK, from Kilka." A group of three girls ran out. Rikku gave a chuckle. They reminded her of YRP.

"Cihcreha from Bilknel." A young Albhed girl went out on stage. Rikku reconized her. She was one of the top diggers, her and Rikku got along pretty good.

"The Besaid Aurochs from Besaid." Yuna screamed happily. They boys whooped and hollered and they went out.

"Way to go!" Rikku and Tidus yelled together.

"Generose from Luca" Yuna called as a girl with short spikey red hair emerged on to the stage.

Rikku took in a sharp breathe and felt both of her hands squeezed tightly. 9. Yuna had 9 other groups on the stage. There were only room for 1 more. She had a 1 in 41 shot. She didn't like those odds.

"I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay." She muttered trying to calm down.

"And our last contestant is."

…

..

"RIKKU FROM DJOSE!" Yuna screamed at the top of her longs.

Screaming was heard from everywhere. Except not from Rikku's lips as she was frozen.

"Rikku!" Tidus yelled from beside her.

"Suja Cid's kenm!" (**Move Cid's girl**) Gippal laughed and pushed her.

Rikku stumbled on to the stage. She felt numb. _OMG!_ She screamed in her head. Then it clicked.

Rikku screamed and jumped in the air. She then ran and stood by the Aurchos. They all high fived eachother.

Yuna had to wait a moment for the crowds to calm down before she spoke again.

"Well there you have it Spira. Next week we hope you join us back as we narrow it down to 5. Have a great day!" Yuna called.

As soon as Yuna turned off the microphone she ran over to her cousin.

"Rikku you did it! I knew you would!" Yuna yelled as she had Rikku in a death grip.

"Yu..nie.. can't .. br…eathe." Rikku splutted.

"Come Yune, do you want to be alive for next week"? Tidus asked as he pulled his girlfriend off of Rikku. As soon as he got Yuna off, he lunged on Rikku.

"Congrats!" He yelled in her ear.

"Ou..ch! D..eaf.. an..d.. can..'t..bre..athe!" Rikku gasped. Tidus let go and they all laugh.

"Thanks guys!" Rikku said. Tidus and Yuna then went to congratulate the Aurochs.

Rikku looked around from someone who hasn't congratulated her yet. The someone who dragged her here. The someone who was suspose to be her best friend and who had grown up with her. That someone was hugging Mikayla.

_No! no no no no no no no! _She yelled in her head.

"E's tuha."** (I'm done)** She said.

"What?" Yuna asked her.

"Nothing." Rikku said shaking her head. "Hey I'm gonna head back, there's a machina at home calling my name." She added as she hugged Yuna and then Tidus. "I'll see ya next week. Great job boys." She finished as she waved to the Aurchos.

Then she walked off. And you know what? Gippal didn't even notice her as she walk right by him. But then again black hair vixens have that effect on most guys.


	6. Stupid Meanie

**Hi! So here is chapter 6! I realize when I started writing this that this was going to be a long story. But if you readers stick with me, I'm gonna try and finish it!**

**Please review and Enjoy!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I dnt own FFX or FFX-2!**

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Stupid man. Stupid cocky man. Stupid cocky good looking man. Rikku was fuming as she entered the Mihen high road. She decided that Djose wasn't that far, she could just walk home. She would have taken a hover, but she needed a distraction, and fiend killing was a good distraction. She changed into her fiend dressphere.

Her clothes changed back into her familiar yellow bikini top, mini skirt, and sleeves. Her trusty daggers appeared at her sides. Her hair flew into braids and her blue hand band appeared on her head. And lastly she could feel her comfy and friendly scarf wrap around her neck.

Her scarf. Shinra couldn't understand why she had insisted on the scarf as part of her thief dressphere. She had told them that the thief dressphere would be her default sphere and if she was going to always be in it, she needed something familiar. Shinra tried to convince her it was impractical and looked odd match with a bikini and mini skirt, but she never gave up.

Rikku brought the end of her scarf to her cheek as she walked down the road. It was soft, smelled like her many adventures throughout Spira, and it reminded her of two of her favorite people in the world.

XXXXX

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_11 year old Rikku was walking down the empty streets of Home. It was Valentines night and everyone was out in the Pavilion. Except for Rikku, Rikku didn't have a date. Sure she was only 11, but even most of the girls her age had dates, just fun dates, but dates nonetheless. Even Magnum and Gippal had dates, but she couldn't blame them, they were cuties. What? They were her best friends but she wasn't blind._

_Rikku had asked a guy, a really cute guy. He was 12, Mag's age. His name was Rud and he was a cutie. He was a couple inches taller than Rikku, Al bhed green eyes (but they were a pale green), and practically white hair. When she asked him he smirked, and told Rikku "no thanks" and walked away, making Rikku feel an inch tall and more repulsive than a fiend._

_So now she was walking down the empty streets surrounding the Pavillion. Her mom insisted she had come. Raine and Cid had to go; it was Cid's job to show up to all of Home's events. So eventually after crying her eyes out, washing her face, and changing her clothes, she made her to the party._

_When she got there she could see everyone was having a great time. There was music playing, dancing, a sea of red, white, pink, and some black. She could see Brother and Buddy hitting on a couple of cute girls, and actually doing really well. One of the girls with short dark blonde hair was actually rubbing Brother's shoulder affectionately._

'_Okay she has brain damage' Rikku thought as she made her way to a deserted corner. She watched all of the merry couples, secretly cursing every one of them. Even watching her parents happily dancing made her a bit jealous. _

_Rikku grabbed a glass of punch as she found a spot behind one of the small water fountains that was far enough away from the lovey doveyness._

_She was told to show up, she wasn't told to participate. She glanced over and found her two friends. Magnum was twirling a girl around on the dance floor, while Gippal was a table near by making his date giggle._

_Rikku turned away and found a rock by her foot. She sat her drink beside and began kicking the rock back and forth between her feet. Her black flats gleamed in the sunset. She was wearing black flat shoes with black leggings and a pink dress that went down to knees. She had her hair in a few braids and pulled them together with a white ribbon._

_As she was too deep in thought, and playing with her rock, she didn't know that a group of boys was gathered on the other side of the fountain. But they didn't know that the young girl was on the other side either. Rikku almost yelled when one of the boys spoke._

"_I am not impressed with the talent here tonight." A boy spoke. Rikku sat up straight, careful not to breathe. If she was really quite, maybe they would go away._

"_Can't be too picky Zand." His friend said to him. Rikku knew that voice, Rud. She heard a third boy snort._

"_Like your one to talk, you turned down the elder's daughter. Rikku stiffened._

"_She's okay looking but she is just a girl, I need a woman." Rud said. Rikku could feel her eyes welling up with tears._

"_Your only 12." Zand said laughing. Rikku heard a hitting noise and assumed Rud had smacked Zand._

"_You know what I mean. She is immature. Always playing dress up, and tea parties." Rikku started to get angry. She hadn't done those things in months._

"_Beside she is pretty annoying, and who wants to be with the Elder's daughter? I don't need a snotty princess. Now Gia, she is my type." Rud finished. Gia. No girl could compare with her. She was an al bhed goddess. 14, talk, skinny, long corn silk hair, pink lips, and as she heard from the guys 'great boobs.'_

_Rikku had tears silently flowing down her cheeks. She was not a snot nose princess. She was strong, smart, kinda, and not to be vain but cute. She sat there hoping they would go away so she could go home._

_What she didn't know is that Gippal was just at the right angle to see am un happy Rikku one side of the fountain and a group of jerks on the other side. He signaled to Mag to come over. They told their dates they would be right back and made their way over to Rikku._

_Rud, Zand, and the third jackass didn't notice them. They didn't notice that they heard Rud insult their best friend. And they didn't notice when Gippal had took the liberty to punch Rud right in his handsome face._

_Rikku heard Rud yell and a thud she jumped up and turned around to see Rud on the ground. Rud was groaning and his nose was bleeding._

"_What the hell!" Rud yelled at Gippal. Before Gippal could answer Zand went to punch Gippal._

_Magnum was too quick though. He kicked his foot straight in the air, connecting with Zand's jaw. Sickening crunch was heard as Zand fell to the ground. _

_The third jackass looked at his to fallen comrades, then at Gippal and Magnum. Then he ran with his tail between his legs._

"_Coward," Magnum muttered._

_Rud finally got to his feet, his face bloody, and his nose was bruised._

"_That was far insulting our best friend." Gippal said angrily. Rud then noticed Rikku. He looked from her to the boys._

"_Princess gotta have her body guard." He muttered sourly. Gippal and Magnum both pulled back their fists, but stopped when they each felt and soft hand on their shoulder._

_Rikku slowly walked up to the injured Rud. A soft smile on her lips. Then before Rud knew it, she laid her hands on his shoulders and kneed him in the nuts. He gave out a groaned and Rikku pushed him and watched him fall to the ground._

_She turned around too an applause and saw not only Gippal and Magnum clapping, but also Brother, buddy, Cid, Raine, and even a few of Rud's ex-girlfriends._

"_Way to go kid." Cid said. Rikku grinned at her dad. Then he turned away. "Okay let's get back to partying!" He shouted and signaled for the band to start playing._

_Everyone went back to dancing as Rikku started to leave the Pavilion. As much as she enjoyed Seeing Rud and Zand in pain, she was still really hurt. It was time for her to go home and cry._

_She wasn't like was she? Snotty? No. she was not an average princess. Heck, she wasn't a princess! She was Rikku, just Rikku._

"_Rikku! Rikku!" She heard yelling behind her. She turned around and saw her body guards. Gippal and Magnum caught up to her. "Where ya goin?"_

"_Home. I'm tired. Go back to your dates." Rikku said with her best Rikku smile. Cheery. Rikku was always cheery, why live life being a Debbie Downer?_

_Gippal and Magnum looked at each other and nodded. They smiled at Rikku and turned back to the party._

_Rikku was shocked. Sure she told them to go back, she even meant it. But at the same time, she thought they would insist for her to come back with them, or even to go home. This was turning out to be the worse Valentines ever!_

_She continued her walk home. A few lonely minutes, a tear stained, puffy eyes Rikku found herself at her house. And there on her front porch were two slightly out of breath boys._

_She stopped dead in her tracks and smiled. It was small, but it was a true smile._

"_What are you two doing here?"_

_Gippal and Magnum stood up._

"_We informed our dates that there was another woman in our life, and she came first." Gippal said as Mag nodded in agreement. _

_Rikku laughed and started to cry again to the boy's horror._

"_Please stop doing that!" Magnum said as he pulled her into a hug. She just cried harder. Magnum gave a scared look at Gippal._

"_You're making it worse." Gippal said. Rikku just laughed and pulled away._

"_Happy tears boys, happy tears." She said looking at them._

"_Thanks God." Mag and Gip said together, making all three of them laugh._

"_Come on, let's go find a crappy movie to make fun of." Rikku said as she went to open the door._

"_Wait, first we have something for you." Gippal said and looked at Magnum. "You brought it right?" _

_Magnum nodded and pulled a box out of this inside of his jacket. The box was long and little bit thick. Rikku grinned happily and opened it up as soon as he handed it to her._

_She pulled out a long red, orange, and yellow scarf. Her favorite colors._

_Magnum took it from her and wrapped it around her neck_

"_No matter what some jackass thinks, it doesn't matter." He said_

"_Because you're our girl." Gippal added._

_Rikku smiled and sniffed, her eyes filled with tears again._

"_Quick gets her in before she starts again!" Gippal yelled as Magnum pushing a laughing Rikku through the door._

_It actually wasn't a bad Valentine's Day after all._

_End Flashback_

_XXXXX_

_XXXXX_

Rikku rubbed the scarf, walking through the pyerflies of a Mihen Fang she just slayed. Her boys, she missed her boys. One she hadn't seen in 6 years, and the other ditched her for a hot babe.

She didn't know how much she needed Gippal until he was gone. Even if it was only just for an hour, she missed him dearly.

After Magnum left, they clung to each other. There was barely a moment that they were in a part. During that time, Rikku started to fall in love with him. She knew that eventually they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

But more than that, she needed him to be her friend. That's why despite their arguing and banters, whenever Gippal wanted something from her, she gave to him.

This is why she moved into Djose. He needed a real good Mechanic that would work for cheap. It's also why she audition for the stupid singing competition. (Although she had to admit, she had a lot of fun.)

But now she felt like she was done.

A floating eye dove down at her. She easily dodged out and threw a dagger at it. It didn't stand a chance. It burst into hundreds of pyreflies. She gathered her dagger and kept walking as she reached the second part of the road.

_I mean sure, we aren't official and he can date other girls. But did he really have to hug her then? He couldn't wait until he congratulated me? _She thought.

She felt used and abused. But at the same time she felt like the abuser.

Maybe she needed to stop using Gippal like a drug. Maybe she was the problem. They were apart for two years and they both survived. Of course Rikku missed him like mad. Not that she let anyone of her friends see it.

She then heard rumbling above her. She look and saw Gippal's air ship zoom by. She then watched as it did a shard and dangerous U-turn.

However, she didn't have time to watch it because she heard a lot of growling behind her. She whipped out to quickly defeat her foe, but then gasp.

There was not 1, not 2, but 3 Dual Horns in front of her. But that wasn't what shocked her. They were combined with sleek, advanced, machina.

One of the half Dual Horns, half machina charged at her. What was worse is that each Dual Horn had extra metal horns on top of their head.

_Yea, because they needed extra weapons _she thought as she flipped into the air to avoid the metal horns. As she was in the air she pulled out her garment grid. She started to change into her black mage dressphere as she landed to the ground.

Another Dual Horn charged her. She grabbed it's horn and and swung herself on its back. He bucked up and down trying to get her off, but she straddled its neck with her legs for dear life.

She casted Thundaga on one of the Dual horns. Then did the same to the other one. This distracted them momentarily. She knew it wouldn't last long, because their armor had was very protective.

She somehow crawled on the back of her bucking bronco and tried to find some sort of control panel. However she didn't grip one its back horns tightly enough and with one powerful jump from the Dual Horn she flew off. She sailed through the air and landed at the feet of another Dual Horn. The Dual horn snarled and lifted it's from legs in the air, deciding that he was going to smash the annoying creature.

Rikku didn't have her wits to her so she couldn't get her out of the way in time. Luckily, she didn't have too. Many gun blasts hit the beast causing it to stumble back. Rikku looked behind her to seeing Gippal running to her.

He lifted his oversized weapon and fired it again at the Dual Horn, aiming it its exposed neck. His idea worked because the Dual Horn exploded into pyreflies. However its metal parts crumpled to a heap on the ground.

Rikku jumped on to her feet and quickly casted another Thundaga spell. The other two Dual Horns didn't have much exposed parts.

"Can't leave you alone for a second can I Cid's girl?" Gippal said with a cocky tone as he fired at the other Dual Horn.

Rikku decided that magic wasn't going to work very well and decided to change into her knight dressphere.

"Thank you for taking the time to show up." Rikku said bitterly as she charged her blade with armor break. "Get ready to fire." She added as sent her blade at the Dual Horn.

It shook through its whole body. Gippal then fired. It seemed to do the trick because like the first on it exploded into pyreflies leaving its metal skin behind.

The last Dual Horn charged at them and the both dodged out of the way.

"Have you ever seen machina induced fiends?" Rikku asked as she got to her feet.

Gippal fired again, but this one was more covered that the other two so his bullets didn't do much harm.

"Nope. He didn't come from the Djose." Gippal huffed. He then looked at Rikku. "I'm sorry, ok?"

Rikku used armor break and then gave the beast another blow, but even that didn't work too much. _Stupid meanie fiends._ She thought.

"It's fine Gip." She said as she dodged an attack. _Stupid meanie Gippal!_

"Rik, I walked by her and she hugged me, it would have been rude to ignore her." Gippal said. He was paying more attention to Rikku than the Dual Horn.

So he didn't notice as it use its metal tail and swung at Gippal. Gippal yelled out as all of the air was knocked out of him. Gipple flew right into Rikku as they were both knocked to the ground.

Rikku who was lying flat on her pushed herself into a kind of sitting position. She couldn't move to much though cause Gippal was on her legs. He coughed, trying to recover some air and pushed himself up a bit.

He was on all fours, facing the ground so he didn't see what Rikku saw.

The Dual horn had had enough of this. It was time for the two annoying creatures to go away. The Dual Horn charged at them. He lowered his head and saw the purple one dead ahead.

Rikku gasped with horror. "Gippal!" she cried, but she knew there was nothing he could do. But there was something she could do.

She took her free leg and with all the strength kicked him to the side. He rolled away from her. Then he heard a horrible sound. It was a scream of pure pain.

He quickly got up to find Rikku, but she wasn't where he left her. He looked up in revulsion to see best friend in the air.

As soon as she had got Gippal out the way, the Dual Horn had slipped his metal horn into her warm flesh. It was so easy, like sticking a knife in butter.

Blood was seeping through her outfit, dripping on its horn. The Dual lifted his head, along with Rikku. He swung her off. She painfully slid off and soared through the air, landing feet away.

As she crumple to the ground she cried with pain.

"Rikku!" Gippal screamed. She moaned. Gippal was about to go to her, but he knew with that thing alive, they weren't safe.

The Dual Horn turned to Gippal knowing that he was no his target. Gippal sized up his opponent. His body was mostly machina. The only part that wasn't was its feet and the right size of its face.

Gippal then shot fiercely at the Dual Horn. The Dual Horn wasn't affected too much, but it was distracted. Gippal quickly dropped the gun and charged at the monster pulled out a dagger from his boot.

Before the fiend knew what was going on Gippal wrapped his legs around its neck, held on to a horn on its head with his left hands, and stabbed the Dual Horn in the eye with the dagger in his right hand.

The Dual Horn snarled with anger and pain, and trying to knock Gippal off, but Gippal hung on for dear life and kept stabbing with everything he had.

Tuach'd vaam ku tuac ed? **(Doesn't feel good it?) **He asked the enraged creature, hate seeping through the words. He knew the exact pain it was feel. And he could care less.

Blood was seeping out of its face. Gippal then decided enough was enough.

He pulled the dagger out of its face.

"Drec ec vun Rikku oui pycdynt!"** (This is for Rikku you bastard!) **Gippal shouted and aimed his trusty dagger straight into its eye socket. Gippal pushed the hilt as far as it would go into its head.

The Dual Horn groaned with pain. He bucked and kicked weakly and then finally crumpled to the ground just as Rikku had moments before.

Pyreflies and metal surrounded Gippal as he landed on the ground.

"Yccruma"_** (**_**Asshole) **He mutter. He then ran over to Rikku's bloody and gouged body.

"Rikku, Rikku" he called to her as he knelt beside her.

She didn't say anything. Her eyes were closed, and she was pale as a sheet. Blood was everywhere. So much blood.

"Rikku." He said again a little bit more loudly.

Nothing.

He dug through his pockets and found a potion. It was all he had on him. He hadn't thought to bring that many.

He cast it over her, but she had a hole through her, so it didn't do much.

"Rikku!" He tried again even more loudly. Fear shook through his body.

But nothing happen. She looked-

"No, no no!" he muttered to himself, he was not going to finish that thought.

He touched her neck, trying to find a pulse but he couldn't find one.


	7. Reliving A Memory

**Hello people! Hows it going? So I hope this chapter is ok. It's pretty much just a stepping stone. I tried adding more at the end but it just wasn't working. So I saved it for the next chapter. But I hope you guys like it anyway. **

**Thanks Lisa and SheilaTheMistress for the reviews!**

**I don't own FFX or FFX-2**

**Sorry for any errors**

**XXXXX**

It seemed like time had stop as he stared at her lifeless body. If there wasn't a hole through her stomach or blood everywhere he would have made a joke. Like 'wow Cid's girl didn't know you could stay still for more than ten seconds.' But there was a hole in her stomach, and there was blood everywhere.

Finally he got his brain in motion. He pulled out his commsphere, he should have done it sooner, but he was in major shock. But now he knew, he needed a white mage and needed one.

He prayed that Yuna hadn't left Luca and that she had her comm on her.

Dial

Connecting

Connecting

Connecting

"Come on Yuna! Pick up!" He screamed at the commsphere in his hand.

Conecting

Connected

"Hello? Gippal?" She asked. Gippal could see Yuna was by the docks to board the boat, but she was still in Luca. Thank Yevon! Huh. Never thought he would do that

"Help. I need help. Rikku. She's. Blood. So much blood." Gippal stuttered. He could hardly put together real sentences.

Yuna's eyes became a big as plates.

"Where are you?" Yuna asked, but the view behind was changing so Gippal knew she was heading twords the Road.

"Second part." He croaked. He watched as Yuna went faster, the wind blowing her hair around.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Try to stop the bleeding. Make her stay awake!" Yuna shouted to Gippal. Then she turned off the comm and all Gippal could see what black.

He shoved the the commsphere back into his pocket, and went back to the young Al bhed girl.

He started to quickly remove his armor so he could get his shirt off. If Rikku was awake she would probably be telling him that not every girl in Spira wanted to see him topless.

As soon as he got his lilac shirt off, he gently lifted Rikku up so he could tightly wrap the shirt around her. Too his relieve she gave a slight moan.

"Thank Yevon." He whispered as he laid her head on his lap.

"Yev…on h..a..s not-gasp- hi…ng to –cough- do wi..th thi..s" Rikku somehow spluttered out. She tried to open her eyes. But it was like lifting heavy steel.

Gippal chuckled softly. "Sorry kid, my mistake." Rikku laughed with him, but when she did she started to cough and blood started to drip out.

"Cred" Gippal cursed as he used his glove to wipe the blood off of Rikku's mouth.

Rikku tasted bitterness. Like copper. She coughed the liquid up and Gippal wiped it away. Wow was she tired. Her whole body ached. _Fucking Dual Horns on crack. _Rikku thought. Remember, it's okay to swear in your mind.

So tired. She closed her eyes. It felt nice to give in to the blackness. Maybe she would take a quick nap. Just a small one. Too bad someone wouldn't let her.

"Rikku! Open your eyes right now!" Gippal shouted at her.

"No" Rikku breathed lightly. She was tired.

Why wouldn't the jerk let her rest? So she had a whole through her mid-section, so what? Did he not realize that she had an exhausting day? Guess he didn't since he was softly shaking her and non-stop babbling.

"If you don't open your eyes I swear I'm going take you dairy and read it at next week's show. And you gotta open your eyes, you gotta prepare a song. And speaking of songs you never told me how you came up with that song." He said. Rikku tried to open here mouth to shut him the hell up but she was weak and he was in a frantic state.

"Did you have a bad relationship Cid's girl? Were you in love with some over bearing nut head? Come on, you can tell me." He finally finished.

It took so much to just open her eyes. "Name." Was all she said, but she paired it with a weak smile. Gippal gave a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said while rolling his eye. She laughed but stopped quickly when the movement hurt too bad, and exchanged her soft laughter for a deep painful gasp.

Gippal winced and held her tighter.

Her breathes were becoming shorter, but she knew that if she held on just a little longer, Yunie would save her. "Nic—e Vi-ew." She stumbled as she glanced at his naked torso, trying to lighten the mood.

Gippal chuckled. "Thanks." He grinned down at her.

Gippal could hear a hover in the back ground. He wished it would hurry. If she was any state to be moved her would have taken her back to Djose. If she was in any state she could have used her white mage dressphere. In the future, never leave without a million potions.

"It's ab-out br-o-ther." Rikku whispered. Gippal gave her a confused look. She took a deep breath of air so she could talk better. "Before we st-arted the Gull Wings, bro-ther was dating th-is cling-y girl. Kin-d of lik-e most the g-irls you date." She said with a smirk.

Gippal snorted, but didn't deny it. Rikku rolled her eyes, gave a slight cough and contuined.

"Ever-ytime she left thou-gh, brother would get al de-pressed, then she come ba-ck and he get all pi-ssed." Rikku finished, it hurt to talk.

"Sounds like your dimwitted brother." Gippal laughed and Rikku smiled.

Gippal knew the hover would be there soon, everything would be fine. However Rikku's chest was hurting more.

"Gip" She breathed, breaking the silence. Her eyes sight was failing. And the worst part was she could hardly feel his arms around her. She didn't know how long she could wait for Yuna.

"Yeah?"

The worse part about death was when you knew you were gonna die. Sure Rikku had faced death tons of time. Sin, Vegnagun, Seymour, (many times), but she never thought she would actually die. But now?

_No! I did not face years of fighting to die from a fucked up fiend! _Rikku thought angrily.

"Cid's girl?" Gippal said to her when she didn't answer.

The hover was getting louder.

"Come on girl, Yuna's almost here, just stay with me." He whispered hurriedly.

She closed her eyes and nodded. There was blackness all around her. She knew Gippal was busy waiting for Yuna so she could just go to sleep for a few minutes. She would wake up. Right?

Gippal heard Rikku give a shuddering sigh. He looked down and he face was like stone. Her eyes shut, her tanned skin pale, and nothing was moving.

"Rikku!" He shouted, by she couldn't hear him anymore.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Rikku was laying in complete darkness. She opened her eyes and got up.

"Where am I?" She muttered. There was no answering reply. No noise.

Then it all started to come back to her. The blitzball game, the singing contest, Gippal being a jerk, the machina induced Dual Horns.

She quickly raised her orange shirt to examine her stomach. It was flawless, not a scratch or bruise.

Wait? Orange shirt? Wasn't she wearing her Warrior outfit when she was gouged? She looked down and saw her old pair off green shorts.

She was wearing her guardian outfit. It was then that she noticed that she could see. The darkness had subsided into a beautifully sunny day.

"Okay what's going on?" She said out loud. It felt like a dream. Was she dreaming? She remembered wanting to go to sleep.

Then as if someone had turned on the volume, she could hear everything.

There was yelling and screaming. Then scene in front of her started to change again. She could see fire, rubbish, people running.

"Home." She whispered in horror. She was reliving her last few moments in home.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Yuna had come right after Rikku had passed out. Tidus was right behind her. Yuna had made Rikku changed back into her Thief outfit and they had unwrapped Gippal's now ruined shirt from around her midsection.

It was not a pretty sight. There was tearing and brusing. Blood stained her skin, she was just a mess. But, she was still breathing.

Tidus helped Gippal lower Rikku off of him and onto the ground so Yuna could get to work.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Rikku watched as chaos took place around her. Wasn't witnessing this once was enough? The pain all flooded back.

She saw the dead body of Keyakku not to far from her. She held back tears.

Where were the others? Tidus? Wakka? Anoyone?

She looked around desperately.

She started to run, not sure where. Where they in home yet? Did they go to the summoner's sanctum yet? She knew what was going to happen and yet at the same time she didn't.

Then not too far ahead of her she saw a body with his back to her.

A tall blond spikey head figure wearing a loud purple outfit.

"Gippal!" She called. He didn't turn around.

"Gippal!" She screamed louder. She was starting to remember this. She tried to get closer but people were running around them. Plus he started walking away.

"Gippal! Wait!" She yelled and tried to follow.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Yuna was an excellent white mage. She knew using a full life or a Curaga would actually hurt Rikku. This was a slow process. But already the color was returning, and Rikku was breathing more.

But Rikku was twitching and sometimes her breathing would come ragged, like she was running.

"Shhh, Rikku." Gippal cooed to her, gently stroking her hair. "You're going to be fine, everything's fine."

It didn't calm her though. If anything it made her antsier.

"It looks like she is having a nightmare." Tidus said from beside Yuna. Gippal glanced at him.

"A nightmare?" Gippal asked incredulously. Was she just sleeping?

"You don't know what's going on in her head right now." Yuna said to both of them as she concentrated.

Rikku twitched some more, her face contorting in pain.

"Gippal." She whispered, trying to speak louder but couldn't. Gippal looked down.

"I'm right here." He said grabbing her hand. But she couldn't hear him.

"Gippal." She whispered louder, using her strength.

"Rikku, what is it?" Gippal asked her. This wasn't normal. Tidus shared and worried look with Yuna.

"Gippal! Wait!" she cried in almost a normal tone. Her body thrashing violently, like she was trying to run. The boys tried to hold her still. Yuna wasn't done yet. Plus Rikku was opening back up the wound Yuna was trying so desperately to close.

"Rikku, Rikku, I'm right here. Wake up." He said frantically. Tidus was right, she was having a nightmare. Tidus looked down at Rikku face. She was scared and desperate. Wait. Tidus saw this face before.

"Maybe it's more than a nightmare." Tidus said as he held down a frightened Rikku. Gippal gave him a questioning look while trying to calm her down. And then it all clicked for Tidus (which let's face it, doesn't happen often.)

"She's not gonna answer you Gippal. She's living a memory." Tidus said.

He remembered that look, that day. The day Home was destroyed and he was trying desperately to find Yuna. He needed Rikku's help, but Rikku was distracted by her home being destroyed. But also she was chasing someone. He hadn't thought about it till this moment. Not even when Rikku introduced him to the guy she was chasing.

Tidus looked at Rikku and tried to remember the exact conversation.

"Rikku! Rikku! Where are you going?" Tidus asked her as if they were having a normal conversation. Yuna and Gippal gave Tidus puzzled look but he ignored them.

Rikku turned her head slightly so she faced Tidus and cracked her eye lids slightly.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Rikku began to chase Gippal when she heard a male voice behind her.

"Rikku! Rikku! Where are you going?"

She turned around to see Tidus behind her. Rikku looked back at Gippal's retreating back.

"Gippal!" Rikku screamed at the top of her lungs. Nothing. He just kept walking.

She had to save Yunie, but she couldn't just leave without Gippal. This whole place was about to come down, or he could be killed by Guado. She did not do nonstop worrying over him for him to die where she could protect him. She was afraid she was never going to see him again, and here he was.

She turned back to Tidus. "He's my best friend, I got to make sure he is okay." _I can't lose him too._ She thought. Rikku was about to run after him when Tidus grabbed her wrist.

"What about Yuna?" He asked almost impatiently. Rikku sighed, she was a guardian, and Yuna came first. But she hated having to choose Yuna over Gippal. She nodded weakly, do her best not to cry.

"You're right let's go, we gotta make sure Yunnie's okay!" She said, trying to hide her misery by being cheerful.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Tidus looked down at his friend. It was so weird reliving this. Her face had every emotion it did back then.

"Don't worry as soon as we find Yuna, I'll help you find your friend." Tidus said to her.

Rikku, or really more of a zombie Rikku smiled at him. Her eyes were still only tiny slits.

"Really?" She asked him, her voice becoming stronger as Yuna healed her.

Tidus cracked a smile. "Of course. Now come on! The sooner we find Yuna, the sooner we can get your friend back." He held her hand and gave a slight tug like he did back then.

Then his smile faded. "I promise." He added, but this came out more like a whisper. Rikku gave a nod.

Then she closed her eyes and relaxed completely. Gippal looked scared but Tidus gave him a weak smile.

"She's fine. The memory is over." Tidus said.

"So you were the one she was chasing." Tidus said to Gippal as Yuna finished up. Rikku's body was completely healed, or at least her stomach was. It was still going to take Rikku a few days to recover her strength.

Gippal didn't answer. He just looked at Rikku and stroked her hair.

"You know." Tidus began drawing Gippal's attention back to him. "I broke my promise to her. I never did help her look for you." Tidus said in a weak voice. He wrapped and arm around Yuna's waist.

"After I couldn't find Yuna, and after Rikku told me what was going to happen to Yuna, I didn't care about anything other than finding her and keeping her safe. I didn't care about keeping my promise or finding you. I rushed us all back to the ship. I never even brought it up to Rikku." He said to Gippal.

"But she knew how upset I was. She was being a good friend to me and Yuna, but I wouldn't let her be a good friend to you and I was a terrible one to her." Tidus sighed deeply but kept going.

"After Cid blew up home I saw how sad Rikku was. I knew it was mostly about the destruction of her home, and death of her friends. But I also knew that she was so worried that you didn't make it out, and I'm sorry for that Rikku." Tidus said the last part to her.

Yuna finished her healing and looked at her boyfriend. She smiled and hugged him.

"Rikku doesn't hold grudges." Yuna said to him, trying to make her feel better.

Gippal laughed. "Maybe not to you people, but she always does with me." Gippal said as he picked up Rikku's limp body. It was time to get her back to Djose.

"Come on, I'll give you guys a lift back to Besaid." Gippal said to Yuna and Tidus as they walked to his airship.

Gippal looked over at Tidus. "And by the way, I don't blame you." Tidus gave a weak smile and wrapped his hand around Yuna's.

Gippal had helped Tidus load the Machina into the airship after Gippal had laid Rikku on one of the beds in the cabin. Gippal was going to find out exactly who was play mad scientist with these fiends.

A couple of hours later Gippal had dropped Tidus and Yuna back in Besaid. He was actually starting to like Tidus. Gippal thanked them tested out how fast his airship could really go.


	8. It's you & me, But you're still a Jerk!

**Hello readers! How ya guys doing? Here is chapter 8. Its long, and I am sorry for that. But I am gonna be gone for almost 2 weeks, so I'm trying to be nice. Man this is gonna be one long story! Hope you guys all like it!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks for the reivews and messages!**

**Sorry for any errors I missed**

**I do not own FFX or FFX2**

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

When Rikku woke up she was relieved. It felt like she was trying to wake up forever. She was terrified, but she couldn't remember why. She couldn't remember her dreams, just feelings of pain and fear.

When she woke up she saw she was in her room. The sun was pouring in from the window above her bed. It was a beautiful day in Djose.

She pulled up her T-shirt (that someone had put her in) too look at her stomach. It looked completely normal, but Rikku didn't expect anything less from Yuna, she was the best White Mage. However, when Rikku touched her stomach it hurt. Magic could only do so much.

Rikku looked around her room and her heart fell a little. She had expected someone to be there. Maybe Yuna, or Tidus, maybe even Paine. Or even a tall handsome Al bhed, but nope, there was no one.

Rikku gave out a quite sigh. She was debating on going back to sleep since she still felt kind of weak, but her stomach growled at her.

"Okay, okay." She said to her stomach as she laughed.

She got up and went to the bathroom that she had made Gippal built. Sure she could convince Gippal to make her her own bathroom, but being with her when she woke up from a horrific injury that was too much. Someone needed to show this boy where his loyalties should lie.

While she showered she couldn't help thinking, and for once it wasn't about Gippal. It was about those damn machina fiends. As soon as she was done with breakfast, she was going to find those parts. No doubt Gippal would bring them back. Maybe she could have him help her finding the meanie who made them. What could someone want with machine fiends? Rikku could answer who one question, their own army. If someone could control fiends with machine, making them stronger, then they could do anything.

Rikku pushed those terrible thoughts away and enjoyed her shower. She was careful not to move too much. The thought of her injury made her kind of mad. She didn't regret pushing Gippal out of the way. How could she? All she wants is to make sure her friends are safe. But she thought he would stay by her side.

_Oh come on Rik. _She thought to herself. _He has got a whole faction to run. He probably just took a tiny break to check up on things. He'll show up soon, you'll see. _With those calming thoughts she turned off the shower, grabbed the towel hanging on the rack, wrapped it around herself and went out into her room.

Once again her room was empty, although this time she was okay with it. She locked the door and got ready for the day.

About 15 minutes later she came out of her room, dying for some food. She had no clue how long she had been out for but she was starving. She wore a pair of sweat pants because she wanted something comfy, and a dark blue tank top. She had brushed out her pile of blonde hair and since she was too hungry to waste time braiding it, she pulled it into a sloppy bun.

The faction was full of workers and machine, your typical day. She couldn't see Gippal though. A bunch of workers waved to her, saying how happy they were to see she was better. She just waved and thanked them.

She saw from the clock on the wall that it was 9:00. Maybe he was catching a late breakfast in the Cafeteria. When she got there it was almost empty, so it was pretty easy to tell he wasn't there.

_Okay this is starting to piss me off! _She just shook her head and got some breakfast. She ate like a ravenous monster. After having eggs, sausages, pancakes, fruit, and even a muffin, she finally felt full. She had a feeling she shouldn't eat so much of fast but she would worry about that later.

After breakfast she decided she was going on a jackass hunt.

She tried his room. Not there

His office. Nope.

The Chamber. Notta.

Her room in the back. Zilch.

Outside. No show.

The application tent. Nuttin.

Where the hell could he be?

"Hey Rikku!" She was back out in front of the temple when someone yelled to her. She half expected it to be Gippal, but of course not.

"Hey Buddy!" Rikku yelled when she saw him. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"How ya feeling kid?" He asked her. She thought of Buddy as an older brother and sometimes he was more of a brother than her actual brother.

"Fine actually, just a little sore." Buddy raised an eyebrow in disbelief but she just grinned back. "Where is brother?" She asked him.

"He'll be here soon to pick up some parts for New Home. Brother and Cid were out on a dig and there was a sand storm so there comm went out. I came here as soon as I heard about you" Buddy told her. Rikku smiled kindly at him.

"That's so sweet!" Then it dawned on her she had no clue what day it was. "How long have you've been here for?"

"I got here late Saturday Night and its Tuesday. You do that math." He said with a grin. Rikku laughed.

"Wow, that's a long time." Rikku said. No wonder she was so hungry. Buddy ruffled her hair.

"Just glad you're ok." He said. She was happy at least someone was happy she was alive.

"Thanks. Hey not to be rude, but have you seen Gippal?" Rikku asked him. Buddy gave her a confused look.

"He's not back yet? Gippal and Nat (one of Gippal's employee's) went to grab a machina from the moonflow to repair early this morning. I saw Nat just a few minutes ago." Buddy explained.

Rikku couldn't be too mad. She knew Gippal had work to do. And if she had been out for over 2 days, she couldn't be selfish. Beside Gippal was always trying to make some extra cash. There were rumors of some pretty cool machina buried in Zanerkand, but in order to get it they were going to need some serious cash.

Buddy cut across Rikku's many thoughts.

"He probably just on the bridge, some probably stopped him with a question." Rikku nodded, that sounded about right.

"Thanks Buddy! You're the best! I'll be back in a minute. Ok?" She asked him hurriedly. Buddy just laughed and pushed her toward the bridge. Everyone one knew her and Gippal's relationship.

Rikku started running when Buddy yelled at her.

"Walk! Don't need Spira's number one pop star hurting herself some more!" He shouted. Rikku flushed and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was grinning like mad.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She called but slowed down into a walk.

She almost forgot about the singing contest. It was already Tuesday? She had until Saturday to come up with a new dance routine. Song would be no problem; she would find one in her diary later. Speaking of that she would have to get it back from Gippal.

She made it to the bridge. She searched for Gippal which wasn't too hard. There were only a handful of people on it, and Gippal's purple outfit made him easy to spot. There he was. I was closer to the other side, standing by the railing.

Rikku swallowed hard. Buddy was right, someone was talking to him. But it wasn't one of his employee's like she thought.

Mikayla was sitting on the railing while Gippal stood in front of her, his hands place on the rail beside her so that he had her trapped in. Although Rikku was pretty sure that Mikayla was where she wanted to be.

Rikku couldn't hear their conversation but she could tell they were laughing at something. Rikku felt like she was watching a horror movie. The kind where you didn't want to watch anymore but you couldn't stop.

Mikayla was petting his hand with one of her long fingers. Gippal had his best sexy grin on. Rikku watched as Gippal leaned and whispered something in her ear. Mikayla laughed and gave him a light smack on his chest.

Rikku couldn't watch no more. Her stomach hurt. She could feel her heart plummet, she could feel the pain from the Dual Horn metal horn, and she could feel her breakfast.

Rikku spun around and ran. She ran with full speed to her room.

"Rik are you okay?" She heard Buddy yell.

Rikku shook her head and ran inside the temple. She made it to her bathroom just in time to vomit everything she had into the toilet.

Obviously eating so much was a bad idea. As she emptied her stomach, her head was swimming.

No wonder he wasn't here. Think about it, would you want an unconscious cute looking girl, or a very much alive goddess?

She knew Gippal didn't feel about her the same way, and she didn't want to feel about him at all. Especially since her heart was being blown to smithereens right now.

She had a feeling he would want to fool around with Mikayala, it's just what Gippal did. But could he wait until she was- oh I don't know- AWAKE!

She sacrificed Gippal getting gored in the ass! Maybe she should have let him get gored. His head was always in his ass, might have done some good.

Rikku heaved a couple of times but nothing came out. _Thank goodness. _She thought as she lifted her head.

She flushed the toilet and pulled herself up. She rinsed her mouth out a few times. Then after brushing her teeth she walked into her room.

She had expected to see Buddy there, what she hadn't expected was Gippal next to him.

"You okay?" Buddy asked. Rikku didn't look at Gippal. She hadn't cried since her mother died, she wasn't going to start now.

"Yeah, I ate too much to quickly this morning; guess it was a bad idea." She said weakly. She had been up for less than 2 hours and she was exhausted.

"Maybe you should go back to bed Cid's girl." Gippal said. Rikku just nodded.

"Thanks for checking on me. Could you wake me when Brother and pop's arrive?" Rikku asked Buddy. She knew if brother was coming, Cid would be too.

Buddy smiled. "Don't worry, you'll probably here them yelling a mile away." Buddy said as he patted her on the shoulder. Rikku laughed as Buddy left the room.

"Do you need anything?" Gippal asked her. Rikku turned toward her bed.

_Yeah, my best friend. If you see him could you send him in? He looks a lot like you but he is not supposed to be such an asshole!_

"Just quiet time." She said as she crawled into her bed. Rikku waited for another set of footsteps to leave but that didn't happen. She lay facing the wall. Then she felt her bed sink down as someone lay beside her.

"What are you doing?" Rikku asked a little bit more maliciously then she meant to. But she was pretty pissed off.

"Shhhhh. It's quiet time." He whispered. She was about to yell at him. Not two minutes ago he was hardcore flirting with a super-hot girl while she was knocked out because of him. And now he was all sweet? Pick a side!

But then again she didn't know if he knew that she busted him. She didn't want to go and tell him why she was so hurt. Although him being a bad friend argument might be enough.

"Fine, could you at least hand me my book, it's in the drawer." Rikku said waving her hand towards the end table.

"Nope." Gippal said to Rikku's back. Rikku turned over so that she could face his cocky exterior.

"No?" She asked angrily. Gippal smiled and shook his head.

"No, time for sleep. Your body is still exhausted." He said.

Rikku chewed on her bottom lip. That was true, even after 2 days of sleep, she was still tired. But she didn't want have any more nightmares. Even if she couldn't remember them, the pain was still enough. Gippal raised an eyebrow and looked concerned.

"You ok Cid's girl?" He asked.

"I have a name." She grumbled as she flipped back towards the wall. Gippal gave a small chuckle.

She then felt an arm reach over her waist and felt a warm hand reach for hers. And as pissed off as she was, she let it slide. It was like the old days when they would get back late from digging and just crash at someone's house. The always shared a bed, which seems dirty but it was actually really sweet. And every time they would wake up holding hands. Not cuddling, not nuzzling, just simply holding hands.

"Go to sleep kid, I'll protect you." He whispered in her ear. She could feel her whole body tingle. However, it was also comforting. She felt secured and safe. She gave his hand a squeeze and didn't let go.

And that's exactly how they feel asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

She woke up a couple hours later. She had expected Gippal to be gone, either working or flirting. But this time he was actually there. His hand still entwined with hers.

"You actually up this time?" He asked her as she moved so she could face him. She gave him a puzzled look.

"You were mumbling in your sleep." He answered her. Rikku looked worry. What had she said? Gippal laughed at her face. "Chill out Cid's girl, nothing really coherent, just made it hard to tell if you were awake or not.

Rikku sighed in relieve and Gippal laughed again. This pissed Rikku off even more. _He ditched me like three times for Mikayla and now he is laughing at me._ The thought hissed through her brain.

Rikku just ignored him before she starting screaming, and tried rolling over him.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, holding her by her waist before she could escape.

"Work, I want to take a look at the fiend parts." She replied coldly. This made his hold firmer on her waist.

"No freaking way." He exclaimed as he tossed her effortlessly back into bed. Rikku snarled. She was to her limit.

Then before she could argue two things happened. Her stomach growled loudly, echoed by her father yelling loudly.

"Where is she?" Cid's voice called through the temple.

"Oh great." Gippal and Rikku muttered. Before Gippal could even get up, Rikku's door slammed open with a bang.

"You break it your buy it." Gippal mutter quietly. Rikku heard him and giggled.

"Boy! What are you doing in bed with my daughter?" His voice boomed loudly without even trying. Gippal shot up, while Rikku sat up gingerly and rolled her eyes at his over protecting father.

"Oh come on pops, Gippal and I have been sleeping together for years. Different places, beds, positions, you know this." She said calmy. Gippal looked like he wanted to strangle her, but Cid just started to laugh.

"Sorry girl, just worried about you." He said after he was done laughing. Rikku smiled at her father. Even though they didn't always get a long, she loved him more than anything, and when she needed him, he was there. And when she didn't need him, he was there.

Rikku got up and went to give her father a hug.

"How ya feeling kid?" He asked her. He didn't let her go right away. Even though they told her she wasn fine, he had been worried ever since.

"Hungry. Very hungry." Rikku answered as her stomach groaned. Cid and Gippal laughed at this. "Can we go get some food?" She asked them.

"No." They said bother said to her at the same time. Rikku shot them both dirty looks.

"Buddy said you threw up this morning, so back in bed." Cid ordered at his daughter. "I'll grab ya something. If I let you chose your own food, you'll just get sick again." He added. Before Rikku could protest Cid left the room.

Gippal grabbed Rikku and put her back into bed before she knew what was happening.

"Oh come on!" She yelled once she was lying in bed. "It was just a fluke! I'm fine now." Gippal looked at her sternly.

"One more day can't hurt. Tomorrow you can take yourself to breakfast, how's that?" He asked her even though Rikku knew he wasn't giving her a choice.

"Shouldn't you be working?" She asked him harshly. She wanted to be alone again. She heard Gippal sigh.

"Yeah. I'll come back when Cid leave, Brother will probably be in here soon." Gippal said as she started toward the door.

Speaking of Brother, he charged in Rikku's room before Gippal could get to the door.

"Rikku! Are you okay?" He asked his sister. Brother looked truly pissed off.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rikku said quickly wondering why Brother was so upset. Worried she would get, but upset?

"Good." Brother said quickly and turned to Gippal. Then without a word he punched Gippal in the nose with all the force he could muster, which was a lot!

A sickening crunch echoed throughout the room, followed by yelling and cursing from Gippal. As much as Rikku had wanted to do that to Gippal today, she didn't like seeing him in pain.

"Brother! What the heck did you think you are doing?" Rikku yelled as she jumped up from her bed. She rushed into the bathroom to drench a washcloth in cold water. She wrung it out and brought it back and gave it to a moaning Gippal.

"That's what he gets for using and abusing my little sister!" Brother yelled, but not at her. Rikku looked confused.

"Using and abusing?" She asked her brother.

"It's because of him you got hurt the other day! Yuna said you lost a lot of blood! You could have died!" Brother exclaimed, his voice actually cracking at the end.

Rikku was truly touched. She smiled at him and actually did something that didn't happen often. She hugged him. Brother was shocked but immediately wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Thanks, but I'm okay. It's not Gippal's fault." She said as she pulled away from him. Then she thought about what Brother had said.

"Okay I get the abusing part, but how is he using me?" Rikku asked him puzzled. She was getting confused a lot today.

"Making you enter the contest." Brother said simply.

"How would that be abusing me? What would Gippal get out of that?" Rikku asked Brother. Gippal had said he wanted her to do this for herself. Wasn't that right?

Brother snickered. Gippal growled. And Rikku just looked confused.

"You didn't tell her about the prize?" Brother asked Gippal. Gippal glowered at him.

"What prize?" Rikku asked looking from Brother to Gippal. She waited a second but no one answered her. "What prize?" She asked more loudly and firmly.

"For winning the contest. You didn't think there was no prize did you?" Brother asked his sister incredulously.

Honestly Rikku hadn't thought about it. She was too worried about auditioning, then she was pissed at Gippal, then they got attacked, and after that she had been sleeping. This was the first time she thought about it.

Yeah, Brother was right. In every contest there was a prize. She of all people should know that. But what prize could make Brother so upset.

"What's the prize?" Rikku asked. She watch Gippal give Brother another death glare.

"A one year contract with Spira's talent agency." Gippal said as he removed the wash cloth. "And 500,000 Gil." He added softly.

_Wow!_ Rikku exclaimed in her head. She couldn't care less about the contract, but that was a lot of money.

"That's awesome!" She yelled, punching his fist in the air and doing her little dance. Then she abruptly stopped. Something wasn't clicking.

She looked at Brothers sly expression. Then she looked at Gippal. His nose was swollen and was starting to bruise. Blood speckled his face. But other than that he looked guilty. Guilty? Brother said he was using her, and Gippal looked guilty.

The puzzle started to come into place.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said softly.

She got it. Hadn't she thought about it today while trying to find Gippal? He needed the money, so he could dig up the machina in zankard. That's why he had asked Rikku to work for him for dirt cheap. He needed to hire more diggers to find repair parts, equipment to dig the machina up, and more money to keep Djose up and running.

Rikku's blood started to boil. He had given her a big speech about how she was always trying to make other people happy, and here he was taking advantage of her. And that almost kiss on the roof? He was trying to seduce her. Gippal broke her many thought.

"Rikku, I'm sorry. But I really need the money. Those machina could mean big things!" Gippal said as he walked over to her.

Rikku jumped back. "Get the hell away from me!" She shouted. Brother and Gippal both looked taken a back. She never swore out loud before. Gippal actually looked hurt. Brother looked smug.

"Rik, I'm so-." Gippal started.

"No!" Rikku yelled. "You don't get to get to be sorry! Why couldn't you of asked me?"

Gippal rubbed the back of his head, looking truly ashamed.

"I was going to tonight after your family left." He said quietly.

"Not good enough. Why didn't you just tell me before?" She asked him. "If you would have told me the real reason, I would have said yes in a heartbeat because that's what friends do." She finished.

Gippal couldn't even look at her. At that moment Cid walked in with a tray that had soup and crackers and some juice.

"Can we have a minute?" Rikku asked her father and brother. Before they could answer she pushed them out of her room and quickly locked the door behind them.

"You made me feel like the bad guy, you know?" She said to him. Gippal looked at her.

"How?"

"By making me feel like I wasn't making enough time for you." She started looking at him, emerald meeting emerald. "I felt so bad when I thought that you thought I didn't care anymore because I do. There is nowhere in Spira I would want to be than with you and a bunch of machina." They both snickered at the last part. But Rikku's tirade was far from over.

"Now that I think about it, you probably only said that to get me to Luca." She said softly actually thinking about it. It all made sense. He had it all planned out. Brother was right, she was being used. The ironic part is that Rikku had the money already. She had it saved through her years fighting fiends and what not. He could have just asked her for a loan. But no, he just had to toy with her.

She turned to walk away. She didn't want to yell at him anymore. She didn't want to see him. She felt so hurt. She thought he wanted her here too, if not as a girlfriend, then as a friend. But she wasn't either. She was cheap labor, and a good singing voice.

She had her hand on the door knob but couldn't open the door. A strong force was keeping it shut. Rikku looked up to see the Gippal hand holding the door shut.

"How can you think that?" He asked her. He used his other hand to turn Rikku around so that she was facing him.

"How can I not think that?" She asked him simply. "Whatever you need to say to get me to Luca. I thought you wanted to spend time with me, but inst-"

"Of course I want to spend time with you!" He said loudly and fiercely. Rikku wanted to believe this. She was just so hurt. "You're my best friend!" He added desperately.

That sparked Rikku's anger. "Do best friend lie to each other?" She asked him. "Do they use each other? Do they leave each other when they make the top ten?"

"I said I was-" Gippal started.

"Sorry. Yes you say that a lot." She said coldly.

"And you know I understand you couldn't be here when I woke up because I was out for over two days and there is work to be done, that's fine." She said raising herself as much as she could so that she was eye to eye with Gippal.

"But next time your friend takes a blow for you, it would be nice if you didn't leave her unconscious body to go score with a hot girl!" Rikku yelled as she pushed Gippal away. Shocked, Gippal stumbled back.

Rikku quickly threw open the door and ran out.

"Rikku? What happened?" Cid asked her as she ran by.

"Rikku!" She could hear Gippal yell.

Rikku just kept running. She was doing that a lot today.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Rikku fled to her workshop. It wasn't the best hiding place, but it was all she could think off. When she opened the door she saw Buddy sitting on the floor, surrounded the fiend machina pieces.

Buddy looked up. "Rik are you-"he started but Rikku ran and hit behind the leg of her creation she had been working on.

"I'm not here!" she whispered, trying to control her breathing.

Before Buddy could ask what was going on, the door banged open. Rikku could hear many footsteps.

"Hey Buddy did Rikku come in here?" Gippal asked him. Rikku prayed Buddy would be on her side. Rikku was on the verge of tears, but she knew she could hold them back.

"Nope." Buddy replied. She heard Gippal give in exasperated sigh.

"If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." Gippal said and shut the door behind him.

Rikku sat behind her creation for another second collecting herself.

"Okay kid, the mean Cyclops is gone." Buddy said to her. Rikku couldn't help but smile as she came out.

She walked over to Buddy and sat next to him. She didn't say anything for a while and Buddy didn't push her. They sat there examining the pieces in front of them. It was very advance, only a really good a mechanic could come up with this.

There were two layers, explaining why it was so thick. The first layer was attached to many spikes that would input in the fiends attaching them to the fiend's nervous system. Then on top of that layer were several wires and chips that gave the user the power to control the fiends. This connected to the outer layer which protected the fiend.

"This is impressive, any clue where this could have come from?" She asked him. Buddy shook his head. Buddy looked at Rikku, she didn't look to happy.

"Okay, what happened?" He finally asked as they started to take apart another of the machina pieces.

Rikku was quiet for a few minutes as she tore apart the two layers from each other.

"Gippal was using my voice to get money." She said as she pulled out another chip and placed it into a pile. "After making me think I was a bad friend." She added.

Then Rikku explained everything. By the end Rikku was exhausted, mentally and physically. Even though she had slept for like ever, how body started to hurt again. That was the bad part about using magic to heal. It kept the body from dying, but it still took forever to really heal.

Buddy looked behind her at the machina she had made to find Magnum.

"You really miss him don't you?" Buddy asked. Rikku looked over at the machina.

"Yea, I do." She said. "But you know what, during those two years we were apart, I missed Gippal more." She said quietly. She felt horrible, but it was true.

The way he teased her, his laugh, how he always smelt of the sun and oil, his eye patch, how he always make her laugh, if how he burnt every meal. She missed him so much.

"Yeah but you weren't in love with Magnum." Buddy said absentmindedly. Rikku's head snapped in his direction. Buddy laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh come on kid, it's kind of obvious." Buddy said smiling. Rikku turned 15 shades of red.

"I think it's really sweet." Buddy said as he dissected another piece of machina. Rikku looked at him puzzled.

"Well every married couple talks about being in love with their best friends. But usually they date and then become best friends. For you guys it's the exact opposite." He said. "To me that makes it more special."

Rikku gave a small smile. "Doesn't matter. He doesn't care about me."

"Now that's bullshit right there." Buddy said looking at her. "He may have screwed up royally, but he cares about you. A lot." Buddy said, and from the look in his eyes Rikku knew he was dead serious.

"And don't give up on him kid, I would bet you anything that all of these floozies are just a distraction. Just give him time." Buddy said, giving her a rub on the shoulders.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Buddy." She said as she got up to go find Gippal.

She walked over to the door but before she could touch the knob it swung open.

"Buddy did she-" Gippal started and then stopped as soon as he saw her.

They starred at each other. Then without warning Gippal pulled her into a death grip of a hug. She gave a surprise yelp and he chuckled, but just held her tight.

"I am so sorry Cid's girl. Really, truly sorry. Please don't leave." He whispered desperately.

"Leave? Who said I was leaving?" Rikku asked him bewilderly. Gippal pulled her back.

"Come on." He said as he pulled her out of the room, they waved by to buddy.

The door shut behind them and Buddy chuckled.

"Just give him time Rikku." He said to himself as he examined another chip. "Won't be long now."

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"Let's go for a walk." Gippal said pulling her towards the direction of the bridge. Rikku smiled as he took her hand, it surprised Gippal that she didn't let it go.

"Don't think you off the hook mister." She said sternly, but then her face softened. "I just missed this." She said. He smiled down at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. She knew she was setting herself up for more heart break. But she needed him. It was sad and pathetic, but it is what it is.

Gippal saw Rikku deep in thought. "What's wrong?" "Other than me being Spira's biggest jerk." He added trying to make her laugh. It worked.

"Nope, that's it." She snickered. Her stomach then gave a loud grumble. "Shut up!" She whispered at it. Gippal looked guilty. It was because of their fight that she hadn't eaten.

"Come on, let go get something to eat. We can go to that café you like by the moonflow." He said pulling her along.

"Aren't you trying to save money?" She teased him but followed him any. Gippal flinched slightly as the subject of money came up.

"I figure I owe you this much." He said but not looking at her. She hugged his arm and leaned her head on it like she did when they were younger.

"You know I would have said yes." Rikku said quietly. Gippal sighed.

"I know." He replied. Rikku lifted her head slightly. She was about to ask him why he just didn't but he answered her question.

"You're always there for me, it's not fair. It feels like I keep using you. So I thought if I could convince you it was something you would want to do and then later asked for a loan, it would be okay." He finished.

Rikku stopped dead. Gippal was pulled to a halt and looked back at her.

"It's you and me." She stated simply.

Gippal smiled at her. They had always said that when one of them got in trouble. No matter what happened, or how mad they could get at each other, at the end of the day, they had each other.

"It's you and me." He said back to her. She smiled at him, a bedazzling, 1000 watt smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

Then without warning she turned him around and jumped on his back. "But you're still a jerk." She said as she positioned herself. Gippal burst out laughing.

"Go mighty steed for I am hungry and tired." She commanded. Gippal burst out laughing, but didn't knock her off.

They were silent for a bit while Gippal carried her to the café.

"How's your stomach?" He said quietly.

Rikku leaned her head on his shoulder. "Rock hard and gorgeous, but very empty." She said with a smirk that he could hear.

He chuckled. "We better fill it up then." He said as he started to jog. Rikku laughed harder and harder as he started to run faster.

They got to the café in no time thanks to the noble steed. Rikku slid off this back and they both sat down at a table that a had a beautiful view of the river. Gippal order for them while Rikku just watched the sun on the water.

"Cid's girl you're gonna get wrinkle lines if you think so hard." He said with a grin. Rikku came back to reality and through a piece of bread at him. He caught it and started eating it. He tossed one at her, and she caught it and started nibbling.

In no time there food came. Gippal had a cheese burger and fries while Rikku had chicken alfredo. She tried to eat lady like since they were out in public, but she was so hungry.

"Slow down girl, don't make yourself sick again." Gippal teased as he stuck a fry in his mouth.

"I don't think that's what made me sick." She said without thinking. Gippal looked at her. "I was running around, made my stomach hurt." She added quickly. Gippal frowned at her.

She ignored him and took another bite. Maybe she would go back, work for another couple of hours and head to bed. That is if she could convince Gippal to let her.

"What ever happen to my family?" Rikku asked Gippal who was still staring at her.

"They were going to take that parts back to Bilkenel. Your pops said he'll be in Luca on sat. Your brother said he'll be back to kick my ass if you need him." Gippal said with a sly grin. Rikku smiled smugly.

"Might be calling him soon." She said as she licked some sauce off of her lips.

Gippal just stared at those lips, and that tongue. If he thought he could get away with it he would have lunged over the table and kiss the senses out of her. But he didn't think he could get away with it.

He remembered wanting to kiss her Saturday. He tried and tried, but they kept getting interrupted. It was probably for the best. She was way too good for him. He did nothing but hurt her and every time she forgave him. She needed a real man. But not that blitzball meathead. No she needed someone strong, good looking, who could make her laugh, protect her, and treat her right. It might help if he was Al bhed and wore and eye patch, you never know.

After they finished they started back to the temple. Rikku was kept yawning. Gippal offered to carry her but she refused.

"I'm a big girl Gippy." She said.

"Even big girls get hurt." He said and sighed. "I'm real so-" He started but Rikku put a hand over his mouth.

"I am glad I did it and I would do it again." She said sternly and removed her hand and started on without him.

She was one hell of a woman.

Gippal caught up to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled up at him and he returned the grin.

When they got back Nat had met them with the some questions for Gippal. He released her hand and she started to her workshop.

_Buddy probably went back with the parts so I can work on my machina for a few hours. _She thought to herself.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gippal's voice called behind her.

_Run! _She yelled in her head. So she sprinted towards her work shop. She needed to get a few things done. Just a few diagnostic runs and she would go back to bed.

She reached the door knob only to have herself lifted in the air.

"Maybe tomorrow Cid's girl." Gippal said as he tried to carry her away. But she held on to that knob for dear life.

"Please Gip! Please! I won't climb or fix any parts! Just some scans I swear!" She begged as he kept pulling her away. The other workers just snickered at the two of them.

"Please! One hour then you can carry me to bed!" Rikku pleased. She heard Gippal moan in defeat. He put her back to the ground and she jumped on him. "Thank you!" She yelled as she gave him a bear hug. He laughed as she opened the door and went to work.


	9. Fireworks

**Hello people! How ya doing? So it's been over two months! I'm sorry! Thanks for the reviews! I am so happy! I apologize for the longer chapter. I'm just glad that I cut it down! But I had so much to say! I hope you all like it! Hopefully it will all get better! Thank you once again guys! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer time! I do not own FFX, FFx-2, or any of the songs I used!**

**ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week dragged by for Rikku. Actually the days were fine, it were the nights that dragged by. Every time Rikku fell asleep, the sea of pain exploded over her. She couldn't remember images, just emotions. Therefore if Rikku could help it, she didn't sleep.

She would stay in her workroom until about 3, then after that she would head to the basement in her room for dance practice. Then around 5 she would get a few hours of painful sleep and be up at 8 to start her new day. Although between the last three nights she gotten about 2 hours of sleep, if that.

She wished Buddy would have left the fiend machina parts with her; it would have given her another reason to stay awake. So far there was no clue about who had built the parts, and luckily there were no more crazy machina induced fiends running amuck. Maybe she should bring back a couple of the pieces; it would give her another good distraction from sleep.

The pain had been too much for her to bear. It was nothing but blackness, agony, and fear. So she tried to sleep as little as possible. Coffee was her new best friend.

Gippal had not a clue what Rikku was up to. He figured she went to bed when he did, except for the two nights that he was gone. He told Rikku he needed to go to some meetings so she would close things up.

By Saturday morning she was completely healed and absolutely exhausted. The only peaceful sleep she got all week was that two hour nap with Gippal. But she wasn't going to tell Gippal she was scared of nightmares, it seemed so pathetic.

Gippal had offered to take Rikku to the Blitzball game before hand but she didn't want to cost him anymore. Also she needed to put the finishing touches on her outfit and routine.

Her Cidano was still in Luca, but she had her diary and song disks. She was able to play her disks on the player that Gippal had made her back when they lived in Home.

That afternoon Rikku was in her room changing into her outfit and fixing her make-up and hair. She was putting on a long black coat when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Rikku yawned as Gippal walked in. Rikku tripled check that she concealed the large purple bags underneath her emerald eyes.

"You ready?" Gippal asked as he walked behind her.

She was beautiful, even without the make-up, but it enhanced her beauty. It was hard for him not to devour those glittery red lips, but he knew better.

"Yup." She replied almost too cheerfully. She skipped to her bed and grabbed a large bag that had some finishing touches in it.

Gippal examined her. There was something different about her. It wasn't her makeup or hair; he just couldn't figure it out.

Rikku looked down as he looked her over; she knew he would figure out that she was exhausted. Then he would ask her why, and then he would worry. He had enough to worry about; she didn't want to add to it.

Rikku started to walk out of the room but stopped when she felt a soft tug on her wrist. She looked up to see Gippal standing inches from her.

"You okay?" He asked her in a concerned voice. Rikku shot him her best grin.

"Never better, now come on! We are going to be late." She said happily and started to pull Gippal with her.

"You're okay with this, right?" He asked her quietly as they walk to his airship.

"It's a little too late now Gipister." Rikku said as she giggled at him. "Don't worry, I am enjoying myself." She added to ease him.

They boarded his airship and they took off for Luca. They debated on taking a motorcycle or hover, but Gippal loved driving his 'baby' as he called it.

Rikku lay back in her chair. They would be there in no time, but maybe a short nap wouldn't hurt. With Gippal so near, she felt truly safe. Gippal looked over to see that Rikku had fallen asleep. Gippal gave a small smile. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He was surprised though, it wasn't like her to take a nap spur of the moment.

In no time they were in Luca. Gippal looked at his sleeping Rikku. Wait! She was not his! He had to stop thinking of her that way. Especially since he was currently-. His thought was caught off when she gave a slight whimper.

Rikku's face didn't look quite as peaceful as before. Her face was tense; her eyes shut more tightly, her lips scrunched. Gippal kneeled down beside her and grabbed her hand gently. As soon as he did her whole face lightened and she gave out a peaceful sigh.

Gippal looked puzzled at Rikku. What could have had her so worked up? And how did his presence soothe her so quickly. Gippal tried gently to pull his hand away, but Rikku held it more firmly.

"Don't go." She breathes quietly. Gippal couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Cid's girl." Gippal said as he lightly shook her awake.

Rikku grumbled, but let Gippal pull her to her feet. She reached for her bag but Gippal grabbed it for her, and led her out of the ship.

It was just like every time she slept. Nothing but black, but she felt scared. Scared of what? She didn't have a clue. Then her whole body would be filled with excruciating pain. Worse than being struck by lightning or attacked by fiends.

But then she felt warmth and knew it was Gippal. Then she felt safe, he always made her feel safe.

When they got to the back stage, it was a sea of chaos. People running, random singing, costumes being thrown everywhere. Rikku couldn't help but laugh.

"Rikku!" Yuna's voice yelled Yuna then dove at her cousin, hugging her so fiercely. "I've been so worried!" Rikku laughed and hugged her back.

"I owe you one Yunnie." Rikku said as the broke apart.

"Seriously? You've done nothing but have my back for over 2 years now!" Yuna exclaimed. "Are you excited?"

Rikku gave Yuna an enthusiastic grin. "You bet!" She said as she jumped from side to side.

"Gippal!" An excited squeal was heard. All three of them looked up to see a stunning Mikayla in a knee length purple dress called to Gippal.

Gippal waved and Rikku could see his lips spread in a wide smile.

"Excuse me." He said, not bothering to look at them and walk over to her. Mikayla wrapped her arms around Gippal as they hugged. Rikku looked away.

Yuna gave a concerned look. Rikku gave a small smile and shook her head.

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Rikku had her hair up in a bun full of messy curls, decorated with red, gold, purple, blue, and silver shiny streamers. She still had on her long black coat so no one could see her dress, but you could see her pleather calf high high heel purple boots.

Gippal was still talking to Mikayla, but for once Rikku didn't care. She and the handsome Letty were spending their time chatting with each other.

"So how did today's game go?" Rikku asked, a little guilt about not going.

"Pretty good, ya? We beat Luca and Kilka, next week we face the Ronso." Letty said. Rikku smiled at him. She couldn't understand why she hadn't noticed Letty until now. He was strong, handsome, somewhat witty, and really nice.

"Hey do you think you would want-." Letty said but got caught off by a loud voice.

"Hey Cid's girl, how's it going?" Gippal said as he stood beside Rikku. Rikku shot him a dirty look. She was pretty sure that Letty was going to ask her out.

"Rikku is fine." Rikku said through gritted teeth. Letty laughed at that. Gippal looked at him and gave a wicked smile.

"How rude of me. Names. Gippal of the Machine Faction." Gippal said as he reached for Letty's hand. "Your Lennie, right?" Gippal asked while shaking hands.

"His name is Letty, of the Besaid Aurochs." Rikku snarled. She knew he knew that, what was his problem?

"Oh of course, sorry man." Gippal said, but Rikku knew it was a fake apology. Letty just smiled.

"I better be going, good luck Rikku." Letty said and started to walk off.

"You too!" She called, and then spun around to glare at Gippal.

"What?" Gippal asked, cowering under Rikku's death glare. Rikku didn't even answer.

She walked away from Gippal, and went to stand by Cihcreha.

"Hey Rikku! How's it going?" Cihcreha asked her.

"Fine. How's the digging going?" Rikku asked her. They passed the next ten minutes talking about parts and machines. They still had an hour to go before the contest started. Rikku could have been sleeping, but Gippal told her mingling with the competition would be good for her. Also to sleep peacefully she would have to have him close and right now she wanted to stick Kimahri's spear up his-

"Hey look at the boss with Mikayla." Cihcreha said pointing to a flirty Gippal. Rikku gave a quick glance and turned away. Cihcreha looked from Rikku's pissed off expression to Gippal's flirty one. "Oh." She said softly.

Rikku gave her a stern look. "No Oh, there is no oh." Rikku quickly said. Cihcreha then took Rikku's hand and pulled her even further back stage to an empty corner.

"Spill it." Cihcreha said. "Don't worry I won't tell." Rikku didn't know why but she felt like she could trust her. So for the next 15 mintues Rikku told everything.

"I love him, but most days I feel like he doesn't love me (as a friend), he doesn't want me, and he especially doesn't need me." Rikku said exasperated. She leaned tiredly against the wall. "Maybe I should just make it easy on everyone and leave." Rikku added sadly.

Cihcreha put a hand on Rikku's shoulder. Rikku tried to smile but just couldn't. Cihcreha however gave Rikku a caring smile.

"I don't think that's true, he just doesn't know." She said, and then her eyes lit up. Rikku looked puzzled at her.

"What's up?" Rikku asked her. Cihcreha shook her head.

"Nothing, I just realized there is only 45 minutes left and I haven't fine tune my song." She said as she started to run off. "Good luck Rikku! Don't worry, everything will be fine!" And then she was gone.

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the second round of Spira Sings!" Yuna said to a cheering crowd.

Rikku wasn't paying attention though. She was standing alone. Cid, Brother, and Buddy were sitting in the crowd. Gippal was still talking to Mikayla. Tidus was chatting with the Aurochs. She was completely alone.

Rikku didn't like being alone. She wanted someone to care about her, to be there for her. She was exhausted, she just wanted to collapse. It would be nice to have someone to lean on.

She actually felt herself getting dizzy. She tried to gain her balance but wasn't use to her high heels and started to teeter.

"Woah there." A voice said. She looked up to see Paine pushing her back up. Rikku squealed and spun around to hug her.

"Paine! I missed you!" She said. Paine chuckled lightly and hugged her quickly back. Rikku was surprised Paine hugged her at all.

"How have you've been?" Paine asked her.

"Practically perfect in every way." Rikku said with a smirk. Paine rolled her eyes. "How about you?"

"Same. Helping keep peace between Baralai and Nooj." Pain said, and Rikku could swear she saw a small smile.

"Uh huh. So only politics keeping you in Beville?" Rikku asked smugly.

"Minus ten points Rikku." Paine said. Rikku groaned.

"Come on! I don't have much left." She whined.

"How about you and Gippal?" Paine asked, watching her friend cheeks turn slightly pink. The two girls didn't even notice that competition had started and the second constant was already singing.

"He is fine. One hell of a boss!" Rikku chirped trying to avoid the topic. She was done repeating the sad sad story on how she was going to die alone.

"That's not what I meant." Paine said. Rikku gave a big yawn, and wavered slightly. Paine decided to let Rikku be, she was obviously exhausted.

"Dr.P! What are you doing here?" Gippal asked as he joined the girls. Rikku stiffened slightly as Gippal stood next to her. Paine gave Gippal a sneer at his nickname for her.

"I thought I would see if Rikku could make the final 5." Paine stated simply. Rikku smiled slightly nervously. Gippal chuckled and rubbed Rikku's shoulder.

"Hell yeah she'll make it!" He said. Rikku still was stiff though. She was slowly coming to peace with the fact that he was a jerk, but he was her jerk.

But really how much more abuse could she take? Friends grew apart all the time, should she keeping holding on because of their past? Plus it's not like he hadn't ditched her several times because of his raging hormones.

She never did yell at him for the whole Mikayla thing. She should of, she had every right too, but she never did. She kept her pain inside, she was a woman, and she could hold on to her anger forever.

Her head started to sag, not sleeping thing was a drag.

"Yo!" She heard someone yell to her, pushing her shoulder. Rikku quickly snapped awake.

"What?" She snipped at Gippal.

"You're up Princess." He said, pointing to where Yuna was standing, she just announced her name.

"When did that happen?" She muttered but and headed out without a second glance. She was really out of it.

_Focus! Preform now, pass out later. _She thought to herself and couldn't help but giggle.

"Good luck!" Gippal and Paine said to her, Rikku gave a thumbs up but kept walking.

"Is she okay?" Paine asked Gippal, he shrugged.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Rikku was still wearing her black coat as she turned her Cidano on, plopped in a disk, adjusted her head set, and hit play.

She had the auto-play working on it so she could focus on dancing. Luckily adrenaline was rushing in her veins and pushed the exhaustion right out of her.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**

**drifting through the wind**

**wanting to start again?**

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin**

**like a house of cards,**

**one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**

**6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing**

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you**

**'Cause there's a spark in you**

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

At this point Rikku yanked off her coat and threw it aside. What's the point of being a pop star if you can't make a splash? If you had to describe her outfit in one word it would be LOUD!

She was wearing a tank top dress with a flare bottom that came a few inches above her knees. The dress was red with gold and blue sparkle designs. The flare bottom had blue colored tool underneath it with silver sparkles embedded in it. She wore shimmering purple sleeves that went from her wrist to almost her shoulders. She was a firework. _(A.N- I tried explaining the dress the best I could, I'm sorry!)_

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

For a girl who had barely slept in a week, she was doing pretty damn good! She was spinning, strutting her stuff, kicking, you name it.

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**

**You're original, cannot be replaced**

**If you only knew what the future holds**

**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed**

**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**

**And when it's time, you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine**

**Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"**

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

The crowd was on their feet. There were screaming, whistles, clapping, and noise that the crowd could make to show their love.

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

Gippal was grinning from ear to ear as he stood by Paine. He knew she was going to win this. Plus she really was hot! Best friend or not, that was a fact.

He glanced at Paine to see she was staring at him, a slight smirk on her face.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She replied dryly, but let the smallest of smirks stay on her face,

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

_Maybe I should lay off the twirls _she thought as she started to get dizzy.

She was having a hard time concentrating.

**It's always been inside of you, you, you**

**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

"Something's wrong." Paine suddenly stated as she watched Rikku slight stumble. Rikku played off as a slide. Gippal noticed it to though. What was going on with her? Sure she was a klutz, no denying that. But when it came to dancing, she was pretty graceful.

**'Cause baby you're a firework**

_Just 3 more verses, _she thought as she walked to the front of the stage. _Why won't the crowd stop spinning?_

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

She looked at the swirling crowd, and there towards the exit saw a tall dark blonde hair boy. One she hadn't seen in almost 6 years.

_No way!_ Her heart almost stopped. She blinked, trying to regain focus, but no one was there.

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

Meanwhile backstage Yuna had join Paine.

"You know I can't do anything to up a contestant performance." Yuna said to Paine as she gave her a sly smile. Paine raised an eyebrow and clicked a node on the garment grid she always wore. Her warrior outfit changed into her black mage outfit.

Paine charged for a second and lazily waved a hand. "Opps." She said.

**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

At that moment several beautiful fireworks roared above their heads. Rikku quickly regained her composure and gave a bedazzling grin as she finished her routine.

**Baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, let your colors burst**

**Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

**Boom, boom, boom**

**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

The crowded cheered even louder, if that was even possible! Rikku smiled and nodded her head in thanks. She stayed for an extra second, quickly searching the crowds for that dark blonde hair, but he was gone; if he was even thereto begin with.

"That was wonderful, thank you Rikku!" Yuna said joining her on the stage. Rikku smiled again, grabbed her jacket and left the stage as Yuna announced the next person. She put her coat on and passed her headset to one of the backstage workers.

Rikku was happy to see that Gippal was waiting for her with Paine.

"Way to go Cid's girl!" He boomed as he wrapped his arms around her, which was good because at that moment her thin legs gave out. "Woah." Gippal said as he realized he was now supporting her entire weight (which granted wasn't that much). Between lack of sleep, agony every night, dancing, and the fright she gave herself, she just couldn't support herself anymore

Gippal picked her up and carried her to the back where there were some chairs, Paine closely followed. He sat her down as the Aurochs started singing.

**Well it's on my mind**

**I'm heading back in time**

**And when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I **

**Think of you and it's alright, **

**I think of you and it's alright.**

"Are you okay?" Paine asked her as Gippal sat her down. Rikku quickly nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, just a little worn out. Thanks Gippal." She said. What was she going to say, "I haven't slept for like a week because even though I helped save Spira twice, I'm afraid of my nightmares. Also I think I just saw my best friend which I haven't seen for 6 years in the crowd." Yeah, that just rolled off the tongue and made her sound completely sane.

Paine was about to open her mouth to argue but Rikku spoke first.

"Thanks for the fireworks Dr. P, nice touch!"

Paine rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you are referring to." She said but gave Rikku a small half grin, she was back in her usual attire.

**All in all it's the perfect scene **

**And there's not anywhere that I would rather be **

**And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams **

**And oh we're getting close now, don't turn away**

"Wow, they are doing pretty good!" Rikku exclaimed. Gippal ignored her, he was too busy starring at her. He knelt down at her eyelevel.

"What?" She asked him, trying to be as innocent as possible. He just stared into her eyes.

"Okay I know I have pretty eyes, but you're starting to creep me out." She said with a nervous giggle. Gippal didn't even take the bait.

He then gently cupped his hand on her face and before she could protest wiped his thumb underneath her eyes.

**All in all it's the perfect scene **

**And there's not anywhere that I would rather be **

**And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams**

**And oh we're getting close now, **

**Don't turn away.**

**Don't turn away.**

**Don't turn away.**

The Aurochs finished to a grand applause, but Rikku was too busy dealing with Gippal.

He had wiped away all the foundation underneath her eyes, leaving light purple bags under them. On closer inspection he could see around her eyeballs were red and irritated. How could he not notice earlier?

"You haven't been sleeping." It was a statement, not a question.

"Insomnia sucks; it's not a big deal." She stated as contestant 7 started singing. Gippal glared down at her. Paine then coughed before the he could go any further.

"Why don't you try a sleeping potion, you can get some here in Luca." Paine suggestion. Rikku quickly shook her head. She could fall asleep on her own just fine.

"No no, I like natural methods." Rikku said, trying her best to fake her happiness. This just vexed Gippal.

"You're keeping yourself up aren't you?" He said, remembering the trip over, the pain on her face.

"Thank you Xavier. Next up, Mikayla!" Yuna announced." Rikku heard Deserae (who was there again supporting her cousin) squeal. Gippal turned his head and yelled a good luck.

Paine pushed Rikku and she took the hint and used her now found power in her legs to run away from the distracted Gippal.

When he looked back she was gone. His head snapped up.

"Where she go?" Gippal snarled quietly. Paine was now watching Mikayla sway her hips provocatively.

**How you choose to express yourself**

**It's all your own and I can tell**

**It comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

"Wow Gippal she is a pretty thing isn't she?" She said in her dry tone.

Even though she wouldn't show it, she was worried about Rikku. However, sometimes a person had to work out their own demons. If Rikku didn't want to tell Gippal, she shouldn't be forced her. So she decided to be a good friend and buy Rikku sometime away from there pestering pirate.

"So you gonna do her?" She added in the same tone. To her amusement Gippal gasped and spluttered.

"Dr. P!" he said appalled.

"I'm sorry, I meant make love." She said which just sent Gippal into a panic attack. If Paine could, she would be busting a gut right now, but she had a reputation to up hold.

**You are the thunder and I am the lightning**

**And I love the way you**

**Know who you are and to me it's exciting**

**When you know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**When you're with me, baby**

**Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally**

**Bay-bay-baby**

Meanwhile Rikku had run off, not really knowing where to hide. She just knew she couldn't tell Gippal. She would just worry him, and sound like a complete nut.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought. For the first time in a long time, she was completely clueless and felt so alone.

She could just tell Gippal, they were just nightmares right? But at the same time she just couldn't. She couldn't explain it, it just felt so personal.

She then ran into something and started to fall back.

"Hey there." Letty said as he caught her around the waist and pulled her back up.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly as she regained her balance. He smiled at her.

"No problem, you seem to be in a hurry ya?"

Rikku just grinned back, not going into to her many problems.

"You guys were amazing, looks like I got my work cut out for me." She said and he smiled sheepishly at her. Was he blushing?

Rikku couldn't help but feel a little warm inside; she never knew that complimenting a guy could make them nervous. She liked this power.

There was roaring going on, sounded like Mikayla was done. Rikku could care less.

"Well it's going to be pretty hard to compete with you ya?" He said back making Rikku give a true smile. She liked being complimented instead of being teased, it felt great.

Then Letty seemed to get really nervous he looked down and ran his fingers through his short hair. Took a couple breaths then looked up at her.

"So there this club in Luca, all of us Aurochs and a bunch of the constants are gonna go tonight." He said, trying to calm himself. Rikku's heart was pounding faster but her grin was spectacular.

"Do you think you would. Well ya know. Would you wanna." He tried but he never really asked a girl out to anywhere but the waterfalls in Besaid.

Rikku giggled. "I would love to go with you tonight Letty." She said and he sighed in relief.

"Really?" Rikku laughed and nodded.

"Well that's great ya?" Wanna meet there around 9?" he asked. She nodded, that would give her enough time to get to Djose to change and back.

Rikku didn't even notice that the last participant was singing until she heard part of her song.

**You don't love me,**

**After all that I've done**

**You don't want me,**

**I guess you had your fun**

**You don't need me,**

**So you throw me away**

**Make it easy**

**Say you want me to stay**

Rikku snapped her head to the stage, those words sound awfully familiar.

There was Cihcreha dancing her heart out.

**How could you choose someone else**

**All I wanted, was your heart**

**I tried to tell you**

**I'd wait forever**

**Baby just let me show you,**

**That no one can love you more**

**Amore, Amor**

**I've never been in love before**

**Amore, Amor**

Anger fled through Rikku's body. She was sometimes slow on the uptake but she wasn't an idiot.

"I'm and gonna strangle her." She muttered in Al-bhed. Letty gave her a curious look.

"Nothing. Um Letty I gotta run, but I'll see you tonight? I can't wait!" She said excitedly and ran over to stand by Paine, leaving a very happy Letty.

Rikku was fuming in her head. So that's what she meant by tune her song. She meant "write a whole new song about Rikku's undying love for a guy who doesn't feel the same for her and let's sing it to Spira."

Rikku took some breathes to calm herself as she stood by Paine, Gippal was gone.

_It's okay Rikku, she didn't use your name. You're working yourself up. _And she was right, no one had a clue. But really did it really matter?

_It's not really love? It's just a hard core crush. If it was love then why would I agree on a date with Letty. A guy that I think is cute? _She asked herself. While this debate went on Yuna had congratulated Cihcreha on a job well done and the judges were making their decisions.

"You're thinking awfully hard." Paine noted and Rikku snickered.

"It tends to happen." She said back and Paine gave a snort.

"Run Spira, save yourself." Paine replied in a monotone.

"Hmmph!" Rikku said and turned her head away, pretending to be hurt.

She watched Yuna talk to the judges, looked like it was going to be quicker this time.

"So was Gippal right?" Paine asked Rikku. Rikku tensed up for a second, Paine noticed. "None of my business, but if you need help." Paine added, letting the statement hang. Rikku smiled.

"Thanks Paine, it's nothing though." She lied. Paine nodded.

They watched Yuna walk back in the middle, at the moment a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and weight was on her shoulder.

"We aren't done talking about this." Gippal said quietly but firmly. Rikku didn't answer, this wasn't his problem.

"Well Spira we have the top five." Yuna yelled and crowd cheered.

"Xavier!" He sauntered out waving and smiling. Were all men born cocky?

"Besaid Aurochs!" They ran out whooping and hollering. Rikku clapped her hands grinning.

"Cheering your boyfriend on?" Gippal sneered into her ear. Rikku slapped his hands away and he got off her.

"Mikayla" Cheering and whistles erupted through the stadium, including from behind her.

"Hi Kettle, this is pot, your black." Rikku said turning her head to glare at him.

"At least I've known mine for more the 5 seconds." He said.

"What does that mean?" She asked bewilderedly.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled before Gippal could answer.

Rikku turned around and ran on stage to cheering and whistles and such, before Gippal could say another word. Really what was his problem? It's not like he liked her? He had no problem chasing every girl in Spira. So why couldn't Rikku date?

"And Cihcreha!" Yuna finished as once more the crowd cheered and Cihcreha joined Rikku.

Yuna made the final announcements as Rikku leaned to her.

"Nice song." She whispered. Cihcreha blushed with embarrassment.

"I promise I won't tell, but it made for a great song." She said.

"You told all of Spira" Rikku said in the same whisper.

"No one expects a thing, and now maybe you can tell Gippal soon." She replied as they walked back stage. Rikku just shrugged it off. No one knew, Gippal didn't have a clue, and she was going out with a hot Blitzer. Everything was fine. For now.

"Lady Rikku, lady Rikku! Could we have a word?" Rikku looked up to see Shelinda and a camera man waving at her.

"Um sure." She said walking over to her.

"Congratulations on making the top 5 Lady Rikku." Shelinda said. Rikku smiled, trying not to blush.

"Thank you very much."

"Who would have thought that Lady Rikku, who has help save Spira twice, would want to be a songstress?" She said to Rikku.

"Well singing has always been a hobby of mine." Rikku said politely.

"I bet the prize money isn't bad either. Tell me what would you do with it if you win?" She asked her.

"It would be donated to the Machine Faction. Tell help find and repair machina that could help restore Spira to a better age." She said. Now that Sin was gone, Spira was warming up to the age of machina and machines.

"Ah yea the Machine Faction, you work there now right?" Shelinda asked and Rikku nodded. "It's run by Sir Gippal, any sparks flying between you two?" Shelinda asked, hoping for a big scoop.

"What? Oh no. We are just friends, have been forever." Rikku said, somehow holding off turning red.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry I completely forgot that he is seeing someone else. My apologies Lady Rikku." Shelinda said, baiting Rikku.

"I'm sorry?" Rikku said courteously, very confused, not a clue what the former acolyte was doing to her.

"Sir Gippal had been spotted here in Luca a couple of time with his new girlfriend, the beautiful Mikayla." Shelinda saw Rikku's eyes grow slightly bigger.

"Tell me Lady Rikku how do you feel about your best friend, the one you known and trusted for several years dating your competition?" She said quickly, wanting a big story. Who would have thought that sweet clueless Shelinda could be this cruel?

Rikku looked at Shelinda and saw Gippal flirting with Mikayla. She felt so stupid. Gippal going to meetings? Yeah well he wasn't lying was he? That was what he meant by _at least I've known mine for more the 5 seconds. _He has been dating her this whole time! Rikku smiled at Shelinda.

"I am very happy for Gippal. This is just a contest and I find Mikayla a worthy adversary. I wish them nothing but happiness. Thank you Shelinda, but I have to go now."

"Thank you Lady Rikku." She called behind her back but Rikku was gone. She heard several shouts of congratulations but kept walking. She made it to the fountain in Luca where Yuna had sold balloons disguised as a moogle and sat down on a bench.

She looked up at the big sphere screen and watched recaps of the previous performances.

"Hey Cid's girl!" She looked up to see the jackass of the moment. Wait, of the moment? Scratch that, the jack ass of the century.

"Hey why you leave, everyone is waiting for you?" He asked walking over to her.

She was pissed. Remember that anger she was holding for Gippal ditching her unconscious body for a hot chick? Well it was coming back.

She knew she had no right to be jealous or mad. He could do whatever he wanted, but it hurt. It hurt her to the core. She had it bad. Even though she had agreed to go out with Letty she knew it wouldn't be the same.

Great now she felt guilty for leading Letty on. Oh what was wrong with her?

"Hello, Princess? You okay?" Gippal asked sitting by her.

_No! I'm not okay! You are ditching for some random skank, you lie to me, use me, I'm seeing things, and I can't sleep! _She yelled in her head.

Before Rikku could speak the sphere screen changed.

"**Lady Rikku, lady Rikku! Could we have a word?" The Rikku on the screen looked up to see Shelinda and a camera man waving at her.**

"**Um sure." She said walking over to her.**

"You gave an interview? Nice!" Gippal said nudging her in the ribs lightly and watching it.

"**Congratulations on making the top 5 Lady Rikku." Shelinda said. Rikku smiled, trying not to blush.**

"**Thank you very much." **

"**Who would have thought that Lady Rikku, who has help save Spira twice, would want to be a songstress?" She said to Rikku.**

"**Well singing has always been a hobby of mine." Rikku said politely.**

"**I bet the prize money isn't bad either. Tell me what would you do with it if you win?" She asked her.**

"**It would be donated to the Machine Faction. Tell help find and repair machina that could help restore Spira to a better age." She said. **

"Very nice, maybe we can get some benefactors now." He said appreciatively. She just stayed silent.

"**Ah yea the Machine Faction, you work there now right?" Shelinda asked and Rikku nodded. "It's run by Sir Gippal, any sparks flying between you two?" Shelinda asked.**

Rikku glanced at Gippal to see his jaw drop. She rolled her eyes, geez it wouldn't be so horrible to date her would it?

"**What? Oh no. We are just friends, have been forever." Rikku said, somehow holding off turning red.**

"**Oh yes. I'm sorry I completely forgot that he is seeing someone else. My apologies Lady Rikku." Shelinda said, baiting Rikku.**

"**I'm sorry?" Rikku said politely, very confused.**

Gippal stiffened.

"**Sir Gippal had been spotted her in Luca a couple of time with his new girlfriend, the beautiful Mikayla." Shelinda saw Rikku's eyes grow slightly bigger.**

"**Tell me Lady Rikku how do you feel about your best friend, the one you known and trusted for several years dating your competition?" She said quickly.**

**Rikku looked at Shelinda and saw Gippal flirting with Mikayla. Rikku smiled at Shelinda.**

"**I am very happy for Gippal. This is just a contest and I find Mikayla a worthy adversary. I wish them nothing but happiness. Thank you Shelinda, but I have to go now."**

"**Thank you Lady Rikku." Shelinda called after Rikku.**

They watched Sphere go to the highlights of the earlier blitzball games that day.

"What a bitch." Gippal hissed. Rikku couldn't be to mad at Shelinda. She would be later, but not now. Now Rikku wanted to feel nothing.

"I'm heading back home." She said getting up. "Hopefully Pops will forgive me, I'll go visit them in a couple of days." She started heading toward the stairs to lead to the highroad, she had some Gil on her, she could rent a hover back.

"Wait Cid's girl!" He said as he ran to block her path.

"Gippal its fine. You can date anyone you want." Rikku said, trying to focus. Her dizziness was coming back.

"Well you seem mad." He said staring at her. Her face was flustered, pink tinged her face from anger, but her eyes weren't just angry, they were also hurt.

"I'm upset that you lied about meetings to go see her. It's just a singing competition Gip, I don't care if you date her!" She said exasperatedly. That part was true, she didn't care if he dated her singing rival, and it was just a dumb contestant. She was mad that he lied, as what dating someone else. Jealousy sucks!

"I didn't say what kind of meet-" Gippal started but Rikku shot him a look that could kill Sin. His breathing hitched in his throat. "Okay, I lied." He admitted. Rikku smiled. But it wasn't a happy one.

"Look what I did was wrong okay? But I didn't want you to think I was dating your enemy." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"She isn't Vegnagun Gippy. It's just a contest. And I'm fine with it because I'm dating my 'enemy' (she used air quotes) too."

"Huh?"

"I have a date at that new club here tonight with Letty. You and Mikayla should go; you two would probably have some fun." She said, something roaring inside her as she suggested it. She ignored it.

"You're going out with that Besaid moron?" He sneered. Rikku flared up.

"He is not a moron! He is nice and talented. He doesn't lie to me, he doesn't tease me, he is nice, and sweet, and respects me!" She stated angrily making Gippal freeze.

She turned her head away from him. He was making her angry. So he can date every girl with a nice set of breast but she couldn't date a guy who was nice to her? What a jerk! She glanced at the stairs and did a double take.

She could have sworn she saw half a face. Half a face with pale green eye and dark blonde hair.

She jumped up and ran towards the stairs.

"Rikku!" She heard Gippal yell behind her. She ran up the stairs. Running and searching. There weren't many people out so it wasn't hard to see if he was there.

She made it to the Mi'hen highroad when Gippal caught up with her.

"What is going on with you?" He growled putting his hands on her shoulders and glaring at her.

Rikku gave a quick glance around and saw no one. She huffed and shook her head.

"I don't know." She said weakly, because really she had not a clue. Was she losing her mind?

Gippal's gazed softened and saw his best friend look so lost. He pulled her into a hug and she collapsed into it.

Because even though she was pissed at Gippal, (she would get her revenge) and even though he was Spira's biggest jerk and jackass of the century, she needed him.

"Come on kid; let's get you ready for your date." He said trying not to sound mean; because after all, he wanted her to be happy.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**I pray you guys like it! It's so nerve racking writing a new chapter because you are constantly thinking; "Okay I like it but how about my readers?" Because let's face it, this story would be nothing with you guys! So read, review, and I hope you all liked it! Also I know they maybe be OOC, I'm trying but it's tough! But I will work on it!**


End file.
